Don't touch my son
by yuharu.kouji101
Summary: [sequel Boys do't cry] SuperFam:kalau saja mereka tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti... WARNING: boys love, pernikahan sejenis, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dll. Ga suka ga usah baca. dibuat karena author patah hati ama civil war...
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T TOUCH MY SON**

Rate: saat ini masih T

Pairing : Stony, sedikit Stucky, SpideyPool(beberapa capter selanjutnya)  
Genre: family, bromance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuha dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta... Happy reading~  
:3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BUGGHH!

"kalau saja kamu tidak bertindak seenaknya" entah sudah berapa kali Tony menerima pukulan mematikan dari legenda yang kembali hidup itu.

BAGGHH!

"Bucky pasti..."satu pukulan kembali mendarat di perutnya. Tony mulai terbatuk merasakan ulu hatinya meronta, menjerit, protes. Tony yakin kalau tiap bagian tubunya bisa, mereka semua pasti memilih dipecat tanpa pesangon daripada harus menerima pukulan dari seorang Captain America hampir setiap hari. Konyol, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Untunglah bagian-bagian tubuhnya tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk berhenti bekerja atau kita hanya akan melihat Tony Stark sebagai gumpalan otak tanpa bagian tubuh lainnya karna Tony percaya hanya otaknyalah yang tidak aka pernah menghianatinya.

BUGHH! BAGHH!

"ANDAI SAJA KAMU MENDENGAR!" sebuah tendangan dan sebuah pukulan di wajah menghilangkan kesadaran Tony. Bukan masalah besar, Tony pernah mengalami hal ini malam-malam sebelumnya. Tony tidak khawatir ditemukan babak belur, dia tinggal bilang kalau beberapa penjahat super mengajaknya bermain.

BAGGH! BRUGGH!

"ughh..." hanya rintihan kecil dari sepasang bibir Jenius yang kini sobek dan penuh bercak darah, baik yang basah maupun kering. Perlahan diraba bagian depan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri, Steve baru saja mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Rekor baru! Tony tidak menyesal, dialah yang menginginkan hal ini pada awalnya.

Pada awalnya…

Tony ingat semua ini dimulai dengan obsesi Steve untuk menemukan sahabatnya Bucky. Obsesi yang sama seperti milik ayahnya saat mencari Steve, membandingkannya saja membuat Tony jengah. Keajaiban terjadi saat mereka berhasil menemukan Bucky, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai pada suatu titik Tony diharuskan menangkap Buck dan melawan Steve. Kemudian semuanya menjadi semakin buruk saat Bucky kembali menghilang dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak utuh. Steve kemudian mulai menutup diri dari semua termasuk dia dan putra mereka, Peter.

Tony mengenal Steve luar dalam. Tahu betul kalau Steve butuh pelampiasan dan samsak di gym mereka sepertinya sudah tidak mampu menjadi pelepas stress Kapten Amerika. Samsak-samsak itu mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit ketegangan di otot-otot pahatan bak patung dewa yunani, tapi otak dan jiwanya? Sama sekali tidak. Steve butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan dan 'melepaskan' ketegangan dan emosi dalam pikirannya sesekali dan Tony mengerti betul akan hal itu.

Hal terbaiknya adalah Tony juga butuh sedikit "pukulan" untuk menjaga otaknya tetap waras dan bekerja. Tony tidak mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang masochist, dia tidak menyukai rasa sakit. Tony membenci rasa sakit, tapi terkadang dia membutuhkannya. Masalahnya adalah dia seorang Tony Stark! Tony tidak mungkin pergi ke pinggiran Manhatan dan minta seseorang memukulinya. Ide selanjutnya adalah mencari penjahat super, tapi dimana bisa Tony temukan penjahat super? Penjara khusus milik SHIELD cukup menjanjikan jika Tony ingin berakhir dibunuh Fury setelah membobol Penjara. Namun lebih dari itu Tony tidak suka disentuh orang selain steve.

Jadi dimulailah kebiasaan baru Tony. Tony selalu mencoba memancing amarah steve, tapi Steve selalu berhasil menjaga emosinya. Tetapi kita semua tahu kalau TONY STARK bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dan bukan pula orang yang bisa kehabisan ide. Maka pada suatu titik Steve roger kehilangan kesadarannya dan meledak melebihi yang seharusnya. Sisi baiknya adalah Steve dan Tony bisa sedikit menghilangkan Stress mereka. Sisi buruknya? Keduanya tidak tahu kapan waktunya menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Pada awalnya Steve selalu menyesal dan mengobati Tony keesokan harinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih juga tatapan menyesal tiap jantung mereka berdetak. Namun semakin lama Steve justru memilih menghilang setiap mereka selesai "melepas stress" keesokan harinya. Pernah malah sekali waktu Steve pergi ke tempatnya di DC. Tapi kemudian Steve akan kembali ke keluarga mereka, untuk saling menjaga dan mengasihi seperti yang Seharusnya.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya itulah yang terjadi, tapi tidak. Pandangan Steve berubah, Tony mulai merasa kalau Steve mulai memiliki kebencian untuk dirinya. Bagaimana Tony bisa tahu? Demi tuhan, dia Tony Stark! Tony bahkan sudah mulai dibenci oleh orang lain bahkan sebelum dirinya terlahir di dunia ini. Tony mengenali tatapan kebencian itu dan dia akan segera melupakan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Steve karna seluruh rasa sakitnya mengalir perlahan memenuhi dadanya, merasuk ke relung jiwanya, dan menggerogotinya dari dalam dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

BAGGH! KKRRAAKK!

"ARRRGGHHH!" satu tendangan tepat di dada sukses mematahkan satu lagi tulang rusuk Tony. Tony menatap Steve, tersadar mata itu bukan lagi milik kapten amerika yang dipujanya, bukan milik suaminya Steve Roger, mata itu... milik siapa?

Tony seolah ditampar kenyataan, tidak ada lagi kasih dan cinta di mata itu. Bahakan belas kasihan seolah tidak pernah ada di mata itu. Itu tubuh kapten amerika, itu wajah Steve roger, itu seharusnya milik orang yang paling paling dicintai Tony. Ini tidak adil! Tony tidak mengenali siapa orang yang ada di dalam sana, Tony tidak mengenali jiwa dibalik tubuh suaminya.

SIAPA?!

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Tony, dia tidak mengenal orang dihadapannya. Ditatap mata itu sekali lagi, mata biru yang dulu selalu mampu menghangatkannya hingga ke pori-pori jiwanya kini lebih dingin dari es abadi di kutub bumi. Sadar bahwa dia tidak mengenali orang dihadapannya seketika membunyikan alarm dikepala Tony. Tony bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya pergi dari kamar ini secepatnya. Tony harus pergi sekarang! Harus!

Perlahan Tony berusaha bangkit, kakinya seolah kehilangan tenaga, dia tidak bisa bernafas, rasa sakit seolah memasung tiap bagian tubuhnya, ketakutan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Diseret kedua kakinya dengan paksa, tidak dipedulikannya raut kebingungan dari orang yang memiliki wajah suaminya. Tony menolak mengakui orang dihadapannya sebagai Steve.

"mau kemana kamu?!" tanya Orang itu dengan suara Kapten Amerika. Orang itu menarik tangan Tony paksa, memelintirnya dan memposisikannya di punggung Tony, siap mematahkan tangan itu jika memang itu yang dibutuhkan. Tony ingi meronta tapi mendengar suara itu tubuhnya justru gemetaran. Tanpa belas kasihan orang yang mendadak menjadi asing bagi Tony itu mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!" Tony menjerit saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya patah. "lepas... kumohon..." pinta Tony dengan suara memelas, mengejutkan Tony dengan betapa menyedihkan suaranya saat ini. Tony yakin mendengar dengusan penuh penghinaan sebelum merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke lantai begitu saja, tidak lebih berharga dari seonggok sampah.

"huh, ke mana perginya Ironman? Yang kulihat hanya lelaki yang menyedihkan" kata seseorang yang menyerupai kapten amerika itu penuh penghinaan, membangkitkan amarah Tony.

"setidaknya dia bukan orang munafik seperti kapten amerika dan temannya sersan Barnes" kata Tony memprofokasi. Hanya butuh sedetik untuk Tonny menyadari kebodohannya. Orang yang menyerupai Steve itu sudah siap memukul Tony dengan kekuatan yang mampu membunuh seekor gajah dengan tangan kosong. Tony menutup matanya, pasrah.

"pops, dad.. tadi aku mendeng... DAAADD!" suara putra satu-satunya mampu membuat mata Tony melebar. Dirasakannya pelukan hangat sang putra sebelum sekejap kemudian menghilang dalam ketakutan dingin. Dalam gerak lambat, Tony melihat anaknya terhempas terkena pukulan dari seseorang yang seharunya adalah ayah yang melindunginya.

Tubuh Peter terpelanting sebelum akhirnya terhenti karna membentur dinding dan jatuh tepat di atas beberapa pot dan vas di pojok ruangan. Tony menatap ngeri putranya yang kini tergeletak di sisi lain kamarnya dengan keadaan berlinang darah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tony segera berlari tertatih menuju putranya, beberapa kali dia terjatuh hingga harus menyeret tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat putranya.

"peter, buka matamu nak. Peter? Demi tuhan peter! Jawab aku?" pinta Tony frustasi sambil menepuk pelan pipi anaknya. Perlahan peter membuka matanya, "peter? Kau bisa dengar aku? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Tony beruntun.

"dhad..." hanya sepatah kata itu yang berhasil terselip sebelum peter kembali menutup matanya.

"JARVIS!? PANGGIL BRUCE! SEKARANG! Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, suruh dia segera kemari!" Tony menjerit ketakutan melihat anaknya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"yes sir.." kata jarvis

"tony..." steve yang seolah baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya segera menghampiri kedua orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya. Steve segera duduk di samping Tony, "Pete..." Steve mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah putranya yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan Tony.

"MENYINGKIR DARI ANAKKU!" Bentak Tony sambil menghempaskan tangan Steve yang akan menyentuh peter. "peter… peter… peter….peter..." Hanya nama sang anaklah yang kini meluncur bagai mantra dari sepasang bibir Tony yang sobek dan tak karuan bentuknya. Tony benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, tidak bisa dibayangkannya dunia tanpa kehadiran sang putra. Perlahan air mata meluncur di pipi si Jenius.

Di sisi lain Steve hanya bisa menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat suami dan anaknya berlumuran darah dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan kengerian tak terbatas membuat Steve hanya bisa membatu menatap keduanya. Steve rasanya tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan kenyataan bahwa dialah yang telah membuat keduanya terluka kini meremukan hatinya, memporak-porandakan jiwanya menjadi kepingan, kemudian menghujam tanpa ampun tiap serpihan jiwanya. Hanya kesunyian mencekam yang kini mengisi ruangan itu, menyamarkan eksistensi ketiga jiwa yang seolah mengabur membayang.

BRAKH!

"Tony!" Bruce dan Natasha segera menghambur masuk menghampiri Tony yang memeluk dan memanggil nama si anak tanpa henti. Tubuh si jenius gemeratan dan pandangannya kosong, Bruce segera sadar kalau jiwa Tony tidak ada di ruangan itu. Tubuh itu kini tidak lebih dari boneka rusak yang memeluk putranya, seketika amarah menyelimuti Bruce.

"bruce, tenangkan dirimu. Kami butuh kamu di sini, Tony membutuhkanmu, peter membutuhkanmu. Kumohon bruce, tetap bersama kami?" bujuk Natasha begitu menyadari teman hijaunya bersiap keluar.

Bruce menarik nafas dalam, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hingga keadaannya kembali normal, "thanks Nat. Tony, hei... lihat aku... tarik nafas..." pinta Bruce sambil mengguncangkan bahu Tony perlahan, takut jika dia malah akan memperburuk keadaannya.

"peter... peter... peter... peter..." tony tidak merespon, hanya nama anaknya dan pandangan kosong yang kini tersisa dari tubuh si jenius.

"tony lihat aku, kita ingin menolong peter!" bentak Bruce sambil mengarahkan wajah Tony agar melihatnya. Perlahan si jenius berkedip, kesadarannya perlahan kembali.

"BRUCE! PETER... PETER! KUMOHON TOLONG DIA!" Jerit Tony histeris begitu menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya.

"tony tenang! Biarkan aku memeriksanya... letakan kepalanya perlahan" pinta Bruce, dan langsung dituruti Tony. "JARVIS, bisa tolong lakukan CT scane pada peter? Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya dulu."

"yes sir, scane complete. Hasilnya akan saya tunjukan di layar." Kata suara jarvis sebelum beberapa gambar otak peter terpanjang di dinding.

"oh tidak... Peter sepertinya mengalami Hematoma epidural. Kepalanya harus segera dioprasi sebelum semuanya terlambat" kata Bruce ngeri saat melihat hasil CT scane dari bocah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keponakan sendiri.

"lakukan! Lakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya! Akan kuberikan apa pun... kumohon Bruce... kumohon..." Tony benar-benar putus asa. Dengan senang hati akan diberikan jiwanya pada iblis bila itu bisa membuat putranya tetap hidup.

"kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa melakukan oprasi seperti ini sendirian. Terlalu beresiko, dan lebih penting lagi kita harus cepat" Kata Bruce sambil menatap Natasha. Dengan sigap wanita itu segera meminta Jarvis untuk menyediakan mobil yang cukup besar dan aman untuk membawa Peter.

"aku bisa terbang dengan armorku. Itu akan lebih cepat." Kata Tony sambil bangkit, tertatih dan terbatasi luka yang dilupakannya.

"kurasa tidak. Inti dari perjalanan ini adalah untuk memberi tekanan sesedikit mungkin pada luka Peter, bukan menambahnya." Cegah Nat sebelum Tony berhasil memanggil armor-armornya. "dengan keadaanmu saat ini kamu hanya akan memperparah keadaan peter." Menurut, Tony segera mengikuti Bruce yang menggendong tubuh Peter.

Natasha memandang Steve yang hanya bisa menatap kejadian demi kejadian bagaikan patung tak bejiwa. Perlahan didekatinya kapten amerika yang masih memutar semua kejadian dalam otaknya tanpa henti. Natasha rasanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Steve, dalam sekejap amarah berkilat di mata Natasha.

BUAGHH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di rahang Steve, memaksanya untuk terhempas sebelum tubuhnya ditarik gravitasi. Steve merintih merasakan rahangnya yang sepertinya bergeser, tidak bereaksi terhadap serangan Natasha. Steve memandang wanita itu bingung. "Bruce dan aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Tony dan Peter. JARVIS memperlihatkannya." Mata Steve seolah akan melompat mendengar pernyataan Natasha.

"..." Steve ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sayangnya dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Meninggalkan keduanya kesunyian memuakkan.

"aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan" Kata Nat sambil berjalan menuju elevator. "apa yang kau lakukan di sana sementara anak dan suamimu sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit?"

"tapi… aku…" Steve tidak yakin apakah keberadaannya dibutuhkan atau bahkan diinginkan karena dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"kalau terjadi sesuatu pada keponakan kesayanganku, akan kubunuh kau" kata Natasha sambil menatap Steve serius.

"lakukanlah..." kata Steve tanpa keraguan. Steve bahkan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putranya. Steve tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bahkan meski seluruh dunia memaafkannya.

"bagus, sekarang aku ingin kau ada di dekatku jadi aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja" kata Natasha masih dengan nada serius. "ayo, ada rumah sakit yang harus dikunjungi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yang mau bunuh saya mana suaranya?  
XD

capter 1 seleseee~

:D  
maafin pendek...  
ff ini dibuat karna banyak yg nanya di ff sebelumnya (boys don't cry) soal Steve ama Tony.

Dan karna bakal dibikin berchapter rasanya sayang kalo ga masukin Peter, dan Peter di sini cuman remaja biasa dengan keluarga yg luar biasa. Bukan spiderman yak...

Oh dan Peter itu anak biologi Steve ama Tony. Bukan Mpreg yak, Peter itu hasil percobaan Hydra yang baru diketahui keberadaannya pas avenger ngegeledah salah satu markas Hydra.

Sekian dari saya~

btw, yg mau request silahkan review, yg mau ngoreksi silahkan review, yg mu ngajak berantem juga review aja #Plak!

see you next time~  
:3


	2. Must Be Strong

Rate: saat ini masih T

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SpideyPool(ntar,kalo inget) oh dan sedikit NatashaXTony(bromance... err... sismance? Apapun itu...)  
Genre: family, bromance,sismance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt... author patah hati, dll...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Koharu dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta... Happy reading~  
:3

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

 **Don't touch my son chapter 2 (Must Be Strong)**

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Tony menatap tangannya yang kini diselimuti perban. Dia bahkan tidak ingat tangan dan sepasang rusuknyanya patah jika Natasha tidak memaksanya untuk mengecek kondisi badannya sendiri. Tony seharusnya berada di salah satu ruangan VVIP untuk dirawat melihat sepasang tulang rusuk yang patah juga beberapa pendarahan dalam yang dialaminya. Sayangnya semua kondisi itu tidak lebih penting dibandingkan keadaan putranya yang masih belum jelas. Natasha tahu kalau dia tidak bisa memaksa Tony kali ini, jadi dia hanya bisa duduk diam di samping Tony.

Tony menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan segala kemungkinan. Seandainya saja dia lebih kuat, seandainya saja dia bisa menghentikan Steve, seandainya saja dia tidak dibutakan oleh sosok suaminya, seandainya saja... seandainya saja... seandainya saja dia tidak mencintai Steve...

Sementara itu Steve hanya bisa melihat suaminya dari sebrang lorong. Ingin rasanya merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, menarik kembali jiwa yang terjebak dalam kesedihan tak berujung itu, menenangkannya, menjaganya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya Steve terlalu takut untuk menyentuh tubuh itu, terlalu takut untuk menjangkau jiwanya, Steve tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Bahkan memanggil namanya pun Steve tak berani, terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu masa depan. Steve tidak pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya.

Steve tidak pernah takut menghadapi monster, tapi mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah monster merupakan mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyaataan. _Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi monster?_ Steve takut pada dirinya sendiri. Natasha sepertinya sadar kalau Steve perlu bicara dengan Tony, maka tanpa banyak bicara dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sepasang ayah yang ketakutan itu.

Natasha menatap Steve sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong, Steve harus melakukan sesuatu dan dia tahu itu. Maka perlahan didekatinya sosok Tony yang duduk meringkuk, beruasaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari takdir. Steve berlutut dihadapan sosok yang selalu memenuhi hatinya, "Tony" panggil steve sambil mengusap bahu ringkih lelaki di hadapannya.

Tony mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Hanya butuh sekejap saja untuk mata yang bagaikan mati itu kembali hidup melihat Steve. Mata itu begitu hidup dengan kemarahan dan ketakutan, dan sentuhan lembut Steve di bahunya kini bagaikan tombak yang dihujamkan tanpa henti. Tony butuh beberapa saat untuk bangkit, tenaganya tidak terkontrol dan kondisi tubuhnya tidak memperbaiki keadaan, keseimbangan seolah menjadi teori kosong saat gravitasi menariknya kembali ke bumi. Ketakutan seketika menjadi amarah, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" teriak Tony histeris.

Steve ingin menangis melihat Tony begitu ketakutan, didekatinya Tubuh yang terduduk tak berdaya itu, berusaha membantu. Sayangnya Tony jutsru berusaha menjauhinya, Steve tidak ingin menyerah maka didekatinya Tony yang kini kehilangan kemampuan berdirinya dan hanya sanggup menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. "MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" jerit Tony saat Steve memeluk dirinya. Steve bisa merasakan tubuh yang direngkuhnya meronta, gemetar dan tak berdaya. "LEPAS! LEPAS! LAPAS!" Tony masih berusaha meronta dengan tubuh yang gemetar, tidak peduli betapa sia-sia usahanya.

"maafkan aku..." berulangkali Steve mengucapkannya. Bukan untuk meminta pengampunan tentu saja, dia sadar betul dia tidak layak mendapatkannya. Steve tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, dia hanya tidak ingin melihat Tony menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Steve berharap Tony akan marah dan membencinya, memarahinya, steve bahkan rela dibunuh saat ini juga. Sayangnya Steve mengenal Tony, Tony terlalu baik untuk menyalahkan orang lain, Tony terlalu baik untuk itu, Tony terlalu baik untuknya, Steve tidak layak mendapatkannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Akan kuberikan apapun!" sayangnya Tony tidak mendengarnya, "tower? Pulau pribadi? Galeri seni?AKAN KUBERIKAN SEMUANYA!" jeritan Tony terus berlanjut. "kuberikan segalanya! Apapun! America pun akan kuberikan!" tapi perlawanannya terhenti. Tony tidak lagi memberontak, "lepaskan aku..." Steve merasakan sesuatu membasahi pundaknya "kumohon..." pinta Tony lemah.

Steve melepaskan pelukannya agar mereka berhadapan, dilihatnya air mata mengalir dari sela mata Tony yang tertutup rapat. "tony?" dipanggilnya nama lelaki yang kini menundukan kepalanya, menolak untuk menatap Steve. "Tony, hei... lihat aku" pinta Steve, sayangnya hanya gelengan pelan yang didapatnya "TONY!" bentak Steve frustasi.

"tahan di situ" hanya suara itu yang sempat didengar steve sebelum merasakan tangannya kini berada di belakang punggungnya. "maaf cap, ini permintaan dari Nat" kata Clint sambil menunjuk wanita itu kini memnyampirkan selimut di bahu Tony dan membantunya berdiri. "kurasa ada beberapa makanan di kafetarian yang mencurigakan, bagimana kalau kita kesana cap?" ajak Clint sambil melepaskan cengkraman di tangan Steve.

"Tapi aku..." Steve berusaha menolak, dia masih ingin berada di sini bersama Tony, bersama Peter. Natasha memandang Steve tajam sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tony, Steve butuh beberapa saat sebelum menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Steve mengacak rambutnya frustasi sementara Clint hanya merangkulnya, membawanya menjauh.

Natasha menatap Tony yang kini meringkuk dalam selimut. Natasha tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui keadaannya "Tony..." panggil wanita itu sebelum menangkupan kedua tangannya di pipi Tony, memutarnya perlahan hingga membuat dua pasang mata itu bertemu. "kukira kau seharusnya jenius" kata Natasha, membuat kedua mata Tony membulat penuh tanda tanya. "berhenti menyalahkan dirimu" Tony membuka mulutnya berusaha menyela sebelum Natasha memandangnya, memintanya untuk diam. "fokus pada keadaan peter."

"bagaimana bisa? ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku melawan dan tidak bersantai di lantai saat Steve..." Tony mengambil jeda, tidak sanggup melanjutkan petkataannya. "intinya jika aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk diam, Peter tidak akan merasa perlu untuk jadi sok pahlawan dan berusaha melindungiku. Aku..." Tony tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Natasha mengusap perlahan punggung Tony, berusaha menenangkan lelaki beranak satu itu, diluar dugaan hal ini cukup berhasil.

"kau, berbeda stark. Di vidio yang JARVIS perlihatkan" Tony, menatap Natasha. "aku tidak melihat Tony Stark" kata Natasha. Tony menatap Natasha bingung, wanita itu selalu punya tatapan juga cara yang aneh dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu menurut Tony, sayangnya otak Tony sedang tidak ingin diajak bermain teka-teki. Maka Tony balas menatap Natasha, dan diluar dugaan wanita itu bisa mengerti apa yang bahkan tidak dapat Tony ungkapkan dalam untaian kata. Dalam kepalanya Tony membuat catatan untuk menatap Natasha setiap dia kehilangan kata-kata, ini akan sangat berguna dan praktis.

"Tony yang kukenal adalah lelaki yang tegar, narsis, tapi suami dan ayah yang hebat" kata Natasha dengan mata paling jujur yang pernah Tony lihat. Pertamakalinya Tony melihat beku di mata itu begitu bening seolah membiarkan Tony melihat ke dalam jiwanya. Hal terbaik adalah apa yang Tony lihat dibalik kristal es abadi itu bukan belas kasihan, bukan juga prihatin. Tony tidak butuh kedua hal itu dan Natasha mengetahuinya maka diberikannya apa yang Tony butuhkan, kekuatan.

"kau harus kuat" rasa tegar dan kekuatan dalam tiap gelombang bunyi yang diucapkan dari kedua bibir Natasha seolah mengalirkan ketegaran dan kekuatan ke seluruh tubuh Tony, perlahan membanjiri otaknya.

"aku harus kuat" kata Tony sambil berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "kau benar, dan kau tahu aku sangat jarang menganggap orang lain benar. Teori mereka kebanyakan mengada-ada dan tidak sesuai kenyataan " kata Tony, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah berjam-jam penuh kengerian. Melihat Tony Stark yang dikenalinya kembali Natasha tersenyum.

"menyebalkan seperti biasanya, stark." Kata Natasha dengan senyum meremehkan, hanya untuk menggoda dan memeriksa keadan si Jenius tentunya.

"oh, jadi sekarang aku kembali jadi Stark? Setelah semua percakapan mengharukan kita tadi aku kembali men-" kalimat Tony terpotong saat sebuah Tumbler diacungkan kearahnya. "kopi! Oh, betapa aku bersyukur menemukanmu di dalam jurang penderitaan ini. Akan kunaikan gajimu saat semua terkendali nat" kata Tony sambil membuka tumblr berisi air itu.

Natasha tersenyum mendapati wajah kecewa dan kebingungan Tony seperti anak yang baru diberi tahu kalau Natal tahun ini ditiadakan. "kutarik kata-kataku. Akan kupotong gajimu" kata Tony mantap dengan wajah cemberut.

"itu milikku" kata Natasha sambil menyodorkan Tumblr lain yang langsung dibuka oleh si jenius, wajahnya begitu bahagia saat menyadari isinya kali ini benar-benar kopi. "dan kau tidak menggajiku, stark" tambah Natasha saat melihat Tony meminum kopinya bahagia.

"aku tidak menggajimu? Itu aneh" kata Tony setelah menghabiskan setengah isi dalam tumblr yang dipegangnya, kedua alisnya mengkerut.

"karna untuk menjadi teman, kau tidak perlu membayar" kata Natasha. Tony tersenyum mendengarnya dan Natasha membalas senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bahkan tidak sampai sedetik, tapi entah kenapa Tony merasa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Tony tidak tahu darimana datangnya kehangatan yang menemaninya melewati malam di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"ini pasti karna kopi" bisik Tony...

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"psikiater?" Tony menatap Natasha, kedua alisnya mengerut tidak suka.

"kau membutuhkannya" kata wanita berambut merah itu. Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit itu, terlihat di sebrang ruangan Peter yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"tapi aku punya Bruce" kata Tony sambil menunjuk lelaki yang tertidur di di sebrang sofanya.

"Bruce bukan dokter seperti itu, lagipula dia pasti kelelahan setelah menjahit kepala anakmu semalaman" Natasha menjelaskan. Sementara Tony menatap ke luar jendela, matahari sudah mulai naik tapi mata Peter belum juga terbuka.

"aku... entahlah... aku tidak punya waktu, peter harus dijaga dan... aku tidak yakin dia bisa menutup mulutnya... " di luar jendela beberapa burung sedang terbang mengitari pohon apel yang belum matang buahnya, kedua mata Tony terarah pada burung-burung itu, menolak untuk menatap Natasha.

"aku sudah menghubungi seorang Psikiater yang bisa menutup mulutnya, dan dia yang akan datang kemari, jadi kau bisa bicara dengannya sambil menjaga peter." Natasha tidak menaikan nadanya tapi Tony merasakan dingin di tengkuknya, pemaksaan.

"akan kupikirkan..."

"tidak perlu, aku sudah menghubuninya. Dia akan datang dua jam lagi."

"what?!"

"sshhttt! Kau tidak mau membangunkannya kan" kata Nat sambil menunjuk Bruce yang kelihatan terganggu dengan kegaduhan Tony.

Maka disinilah Tony, masih duduk di sofa yang sama sembari menghadap seorang wanita yang harus Tony akui cukup cantik untuk seorang psikiater. Natasha dan Bruce kembali ke tower untuk membersihkan diri dan mengambil pakaian ganti dan beberapa hal yg diperlkan Tony dan Peter.

"hai, aku Alana. Jadi Natalie memintaku membantu temannya, siapa yang menyangka kalau aku akan mendapatkan seorang Jenius dan milyarder" kata wanita dengan blouse hitam buatan chanel yang dipadukan blazer merah dengan merk yang sama, berkelas, anggun tapi tidak berlebihan.

"sejujurnya aku bertemu denganmu di sebuah cafe, dan minum kopi dan mungkin kita bisa melakukan beberapa hal lain se-" Alana terkekeh mendengar celotehan Tony.

"Anthony, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu." kata Alana sambil tersenyum, "aku tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang hingga buta." Lanjutnya, Tony bungkam. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membisu, "orang yang pernah kucintai adalah seorang pembunuh dan kanibal. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengannya tapi aku menutup mataku" Alana menatap Tony.

Mata itu terluka penuh dengan rasa malu dan bersalahditutupi oleh kabut yang hanya muncul dari pengalaman juga masa lalu. Tatapan itu pernah Tony lihat, lebih dari sekali dia menemukan tatapan yang sama di cermin setiap kali Steve selesai memukulinya. Namun ada hal yang berbeda di mata itu, mata itu menunjukan ketulusan dan keinginan untuk menolong, bukan belas kasihan. Alana menatapnya seolah menatap dirinya sendiri, seolah dengan menolong Tony dia akan menolong dirinya sendiri. Tulus dan egois di saat yang bersamaan.

"maukah kau membagi ceritamu padaku?" tanya Alana

"hanya jika kau berhenti memanggilku Anthony" kata Tony

Keduanya tersenyum, maka dimulailah sesi obrolan keduanya tanpa menyadari di luar matahari mulai terlalu terik untuk dipandang. Di luar sana ada seorang lelaki pirang yang berlari mengelilingi taman rumah sakit sementara lelaki lainya hanya menatap di atas pohon, terlalu malas untuk membakar diri dan pikiran di bawah teriknya matahari.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Sudah tiga hari sejak Alana dan Tony mulai sesi "bicara" mereka dan Tony mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya, hanya saja lebih kuat dan percaya diri. Alana mengatakan bahwa Tony kehilangan sebagian dirinya karena terintimidasi oleh Steve, Tony tidak sependapat karena tidak terima kalau dirinya didominasi oleh lelaki tua yang berasal dari Brooklyn. Alana menyerah dan mulai membantu Tony menghadapi traumanya, berusaha membuat Tony percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Peter bukanlah salahnya. Alana mengingatkan Tony kalau dia punya Peter yang harus dilindungi, dan bahwa cintanya pada Steve bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Hanya waktu dan keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka.

Keduanya bertemu setiap hari selama tiga hari berturut-turut, Alana mengatakan bahwa saat ini Tony membutukhan teman bicara dan Tony menyetujuinya dengan alasan bahwa Alana teman bicara yang cukup menyenangkan. Sesi bicara mereka dilakukan selama dua jam dan dari situ Tony mengetahui bahwa Alana pernah mencintai dua orang yang salah tapi akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang sesuai dan bahkan memiliki seorang putra.

Selama tiga hari ini Peter belum juga sadar dan Tony menolak untuk meninggalan putranya meski hanya sedetik. Tony tahu kalau di balik pintu itu seorang yang masih berstatus suaminya sedang menunggu dia dan putranya keluar maka Tony memutuskan untuk mengubah hal itu. Saat Pepper, Natasha dan Clint datang untuk menjenguk Peter dimintanya ketiga orang itu untuk menjaga putranya. Natasha dan Clint agak terkejut karna Tony akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, namun tidak dengan Pepper karna wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah map kepada Tony sebelum si Jenius keluar.

Baru selangkah Tony keluar dia bisa melihat sosok Steve Roger sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Tony memandang Steve, bahkan tidak butuh sedetik untuk Steve mengerti tatapan Tony dan mulai mengikuti si Jenius. Ingin rasanya Tony tertawa melihat bahwa dia dan Steve masih bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan setelah semua yang terjadi, ironis dan menggelikan.

Keduanya kini sampai di atap rumah sakit, hanya ada mereka berdua dan Tony sudah meminta Happy untuk mengamankan lokasi itu agar tidak ada yang datang mengganggu pembicaraanya dan Steve. Untuk beberapa saat keduanta hanya saling menatap namun tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti, keduanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, kehilangan dunia untuk dibagi.

"Tony... aku menyesal, ini semu-"

"sstttt! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu" kata Tony sambil menyerahkan map yang tadi diberikan Pepper. Steve mebuka dan membaca rentetan huruf di lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tidak pernah Steve bayangkan akan sampai di tangannya.

"aku ingin kita bercerai" kata Tony mantap.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

yang mau bunuh saya mana suaranya?  
XD

capter 2 akhirnya selesaiii~

:D

makasih buat yg review, yg nge fav dan yg baca~  
kalian semangat buat lanjutin ini ff, soalnya saya males ngerjain sesuatu klo ga ada yg nanyain ato nuntut buat nyelesein... #plak!  
:3

maafin pendek...

hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...

Q.Q

Btw...

Temanya kali ini kekuatan para wanita terutama ibu!(iya, Tony itu wanita #ditembak repulsor)

Yeeaahhh!

Pertemanan dan persahabatan Tony ama Nat!

Karena mereka teman rumpi yang menarik dan kayanya jaman PDKT Tony dan Steve, Natasha adalah mak comblang mereka~

Terus Clint muncul!

Meskipun Cuma seupil...

tapi tenang~

chapter depan dia bakal muncul lg koo~

kalo saya inget #dipanah#  
XD

oh iya, di chapter ini muncul Alana!

Yeeaayyy!

Mungkin yg nonton Hannibal bakal kenal mereka, klo yg ga nonton gpp~

angap aja dokter numpang lewat~ #plak!

saya suka karakter Alana~

dia ga kuat, tapi berusaha buat kuat~

:3

dia wanita yang hebat~

hidup emak-emak!

XD

Sekian dari saya~

btw, yg mau request silahkan review, yg mau ngoreksi silahkan review, yg mu ngajak berantem juga review aja #Plak!

see you next time~  
:D


	3. Do you remember?

Rate: saat ini masih T… semoga sampai akhir bakal tetep T….

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SpideyPool(ntar,kalo inget… tapi kayanya ga jd)  
Genre: family, bromance,sismance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt... author patah hati, dll...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Koharu dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

SPECIAL WARNING: entah kenapa ada beberapa adegan yg nyerempet gore…. Buat yg ga suka jangan dibaca aja~

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~ atau setidaknya belum…. Dia masih ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta...

Happy reading~  
:3

Don't touch my son chapter 3

(Do you remember?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve berusaha menuruni tangga-tangga batu dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara gemericik diantara tangga yang tergenang air. Steve cukup tergoda untuk berlari jika tangga yang bahkan tidak jelas ujungnya ini tidak licin oleh genangan ir pipa yang bocor. Steve heran bagaimana mungkin wanita yang terlihat berumur hamper lima puluh tahun itu bisa berlari begitu cepan bagai tikus got yang menyusup di gorong-gorong.

[kau sudah mendapatkannya? Hm….wait? I have to go] kata Tony melalui intercom sebelum bunyi beberapa benda yang jatuh mulai berdenging di helm Steve.

"belum. Yang lain, apa yang kalian dapatkan?" Tanya Steve pada anggota team yang lain.

[selain bahwa mereka punya kantin yang lebih buruk dari SHIELD?] Tanya Clint sambil mencicipi entah apa yang dilihatnya, Steve tidak ingin tahu[yeikss, aku bersyukur tidak bekerja untuk HYDRA, makanan mereka menjijikan.] Steve mendengar suara beberapa panci-panci yang sedang sibuk.

"black widow? bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya

[tidak sekarang cap, ada beberapa pria yang tidak tahu kapan waktunya meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian…] dan dengan itu sambungan dengan avengers yang lain terputus. Steve menghentikan langkahnya, tidak sadar bahwa dia kini berdiri di ujung tangga.

Ada beberapa pintu batu yang gelap di hadapanya, seolah berusaha menjebak Steve. Steve berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, dari pintu paling kiri terdengar gema langkah dan kecipakan air maka kesanalah dia pergi. Steve mengikuti suara langkah yang perlahan melambat hingga akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan, wanita itu berhenti. Steve berusaha memperlambat langkahnya, mengendap-endap. Steve bisa mendengar wanita itu bergumam dan mulai menjerit-jerit kesal.

Steve bersebunyi di balik pintu, bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Steve bisa melihat wanita itu berjalan melewati tabung-tabung raksasa berisi cairan hijau dan biru yang aneh, didalamnya banyak organ-organ dalam, potongan-potongan tubuh, dan beberapa bayi yang wujudnya tidak sempurna. Steve rasanya ingin muntah melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya hanya ada di film-film fiksi ilmiah tentang ilmuan gila yang sering ditonton Tony dan Bruce.

"padahal tinggal sedikit lagi… andai saja kita punya waktu lebih lama, aku pasti bisa menyempurnakanmu." Kata wania itu sambil menghadap sebuah kotak yang tidak jelas apa isinya. Steve bisa membayangkan tentakel-tentakel berlendir akan keluar dari dalam kotak itu untuk menyambut tangan wanita yang kini terulur kedalam kotak, membelai apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

Wanita itu kemudian menuju sebuah computer raksasa yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, ditekannya beberapa tombol di computer raksasa yang mengingatkannya pada computer Zola, hanya saja lebih canggih dan menggunakan layar touch screen. Wanita itu kemudian mulai memecahkan tabung-tabung kaca itu, sengaja membiarkan isinya berceceran di lantai dan menguarkan bau alcohol dan formalin yang menyengat. Kemudian kembali pada kotak yang berisi makhluk entah apa itu. Wanita itu menarik sebuah buntalan dari dalam kotak itu dan meletakannya pada sebuah meja, buntalan kain itu kemudian mulai menangis. Seorang bayi.

Si wanita meninggalkan bayi yang terus menangis, mencari sesuatu dalam laci di bawah meja. "sebentar lagi kita akan pergi dari tempat busuk ini, tidak perlu khawatir." Kata si begitu menemukan apa yang di carinya, sebuah pisau. "HAIL HYDRA!" kata wanita itu sebelum menghujamkan pisaunya kea rah bayi itu. Bayi itu sekarang menyemburkan darah ke seluruh ruangan dan sekarat karna kehabisan darah jika saja Tony yang entah datang dari mana dan melontarkan wanita itu dengan repulsornya.

"tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Steve heran melihat Tony yang tiba-tiba muncul, seingat Steve dia dan Tony pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan rasanya Steve sudah menuruni setidaknya 15 lantai di bawah tanah sementara Tony seharusnya masih ada si lantai tiga.

"selamat datang di abad 21! Ini namanya pintu rahasia" kata tony sambil menunjuk dinding batu yang entah sejak kapan memiliki celah seukuran orang dewasa. "dan apa-apaan wanita itu? Membunuh bayi yang bahkan belum bisa menyebut namaku? It's not cool."

"right, pintu rahasia. Tentu saja. Daripada itu bisa kau lakukan sesuatu pada komputernya? Sejak tadi ada bunyi aneh yang keluar dari sana." Kata Steve sambil menunjuk computer di sepanjang dinding ruangan itu. Sementara Tony sibuk dengan kompuetrnya Steve memperhatikan bayi yang masih terisak di atas meja itu. Sebelum sadar apa yang dilakukannya Bayi itu kini sudah berpindah ke dekapan Steve, dan seketika itu tangisan si bayi berhenti.

"hail hydra…" rintih si wanita yang terlupakan di sudut ruangan. Wanita itu kemudian melemparkan sebuah pemantik. Hanya butuh sedetik untuk membuat Tony dan Steve menyadari apa yang terjadi, api mulai merayap ke seluruh ruangan. Keduanya segera berlari kearah pintu rahasia yang ditemukan Tony. Steve menyerahkan bayi di pelukannya pada Tony , dia berlari menuju wanita itu, berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"lepaskan aku! Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus ikut denganmu dan menghianati hydra" kata si wanita yang tangannya ditarik oleh Steve. Steve mendecak kesal tapi tidak menggubris perkataannya, tidak sadar bahwa si wanita mengambil pisau di sisinya.

CHRASHH….

Steve bisa merasakan darah di sepanjang tangannya, untuk sesaat Steve tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dilihatnya wanita itu tersenyum sambil memegang pisau, dilihatnya wajah si wanita yang terkena cipratan darah itu tersenyum. Steve segera melihat pergelangan tangannya, dalam genggamannya tangan si wanita yang putus mulai berhenti meneteskan darah. Steve segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sarung tangan, dibebatnya tangan si wanita yang masih mengucurkan darah berharap itu bisa menghentikan pendarahannya.

"hahahahaha… kau ini aneh" kata si wanita yang terduduk di lantai terlalu banyak kehilangan darah hingga tidak sanggup berdiri. "yah, sepertinya pahlawan akan tetap jadi pahlawan sampai akhir?" si wanita kemudian merogoh saku jas lab miliknya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah, sebuah flashdisk disodorkan kea rah Steve. Steve menatap wanita itu penuh tanda Tanya, "aku mungkin jahat, tapi aku tahu balas budi" kata si wanita sambil mengusir Steve. Steve bersikeras untuk membawa wanita itu, tapi si wanita mengambil kembali pisau yang tadi dipakainya, membawa pisau itu melewati lehernya. Menyisakan luka gorokan yang menganga.

Steve berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa, di luar Tony menggendong bayi di pelukannya erat, melihat keduanya tiba-tiba tubuh Steve menghangat. Sudah dua tahun Steve dikelurakan dari bongkahan es, tapi baru kali ini hatinya kembali menghangat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stev- Mr. rogers kau dengar aku?" mendengar suara Tony Steve membuka matanya. Dilihatnya lelaki yang masih suaminya itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Mata yang memerah dan kantong mata di wajah Tony cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia belum tidur sama sekali, namun raut lelah dan kesedihan tidak bisa menutupi rasa benci dan kemarahan di mata Tony.

"Tony…"

"Don't you dare to call me Tony" geram Tony begitu mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Steve, Steve yang dikenalnya. Ingin rasanya Tony memeluk Steve-nya yang kini telah kembali, ngin rasanya Tony merengkuh lelaki yang mengisi hari-harinya, menciumi kelopak mata yang tersembunyi sehingga permata biru milik Steve kimi menampilkan kesedihan dan keputus asaan, ingin rasanya tony mengecup bibir yang sedang menggumamkan kata maaf dan mengatakan pada Steve bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan akan Tony pastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tony benar-benar ingin melakukannya, tapi kemudian dilihatnya tangan Steve yang kini putih karna terlalu keras di kepal. Kemudian dalam sekejap Tony tahu semua itu mustahil, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada peter, Tony tidak akan bisa menatap kemilau biru itu dengan cara yang sama.

"look, aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu, aku tidak butuh maaf darimu dan aku tidak mau kau ada di sekitarku atau Peter." Lanjut Tony. Dilihatnya mata Steve melebar, membulat tak percaya, seolah Kristal biru itu siap pecah dan menyerpih dalam air mata. Seolah seseorang menarik paksa arc reactor darinya, jantungnya bagaikan dicabik melihat wajah mata Steve. Mata yang selalu membuat Tony selalu memaafkan Steve bahkan meski dia menghancurkan setengah bumi. Tapi tidak kali ini, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Peter.

"Tony, pasti ada jalan lain. Kau pasti tahu ada jalan lain, kau selalu punya jalan lain" pinta Steve, tidak rela melepaskan keluarganya begitu saja. Steve sudah kehilangan banyak hal, dia tidak ingin kehilangan lebih dari ini, dia tidak akan sanggup, tidak setelah akhirnya mencicipi kebahagiaan dalam ikatan keluarga.

"just… sign it… aku sudah menemukan solusi dari masalah kita dan itu dengan cara berpisah. Setelah kau menandatanganinya kau bisa memberikannya pada Pepper atau Happy atau kau bisa menyelipkannya ke celah di bawah pintu kamar rawat Peter." Kata Tony sambil membalikan badannya, pergi meninggalkan super hero pertama di dunia.

"Tony! Dengarkan aku, kumohon? Kita tidak seharusya berakhir seperti ini. " pinta Steve sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tony, menahannya untuk pergi, melangkah keluar dari hidup Steve.

Flashback : ON

Steve benar-benar kelelahan, dengan misi selama dua bulan di daerah terorris benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Saat ini Steve hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur untuk beberapa jam, bahkan super serum tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan Stress dan rasa lelah yang tertumpuk selama dua bulan. Atau mungkin stamina dan kondisi Steve menurun setelah terbiasa dengan misi singkat yang biasa diberikan padanya.

"paa~ pababa~" kedua tangan mungil menggapai Shield yang digenggam Steve. Hamper saja Steve menabrak bayi mungil yang kini berusia setahun setengah itu. Digendongnya bayi yang telanjang bulat itu. Tunggu…. Telanjang bulat?

"aha! Disana rupanya kau laba-laba nakal! Bersembunyi dibalik Shield Captain? Cerdas sekali huh, anak ini." kata Tony yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk merah di pinggangnya. Beberapa tetes air mengalir ke leher dan pundak Tony, menuruni dadanya perlahan, sukses menaikan darah ke kepala Steve lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya sehingga membuat wajah dan telinga Steve memerah.

"kalian sedang… mandi?" kata Steve sambil menyerahkan Bayi kecil itu ke pelukan Tony. Sementara si bayi tertawa-tawa karna digelitiki Tony. Entah sejak kapan rasa lelah yang dirasakan Steve lenyap tak bersisa saat melihat keduanya.

"hm? Wajahmu agak merah Cap, kau demam?" Tanya Tony saat menyadari wajah Steve yang masih bersemu. Tanpa sadar tangan Tony terjulur, merasakan hangat tubuh di kening Steve. Tanpa sadar wajah Steve kembali memerah, steve langsung membuang muka merasakan sentuhan Tony terutama dengan jarak yang makin menghilang, "hm? Oh! Ahahahaha… enjoy what you see?" kata tony sambil membalikan badannya. Meninggalkan kapten amerika yang merah padam.

"ah, aku hampir lupa." Kata Tony sambil berbalik menatap Steve. "welcome home" kata Tony sambil tersenyum, dipelukannya si bay ikut tersenyum sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai kearah Steve.

"I'm home" balas Steve sambil tersenyum melihat lelaki dan bayi yang entah sejak kapan mulai menutupi lubang-lubang di hatinya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Steve, akhirnya dia punya tempat untuk pulang.

Flashback : OFF

"lepas, kau tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhku" kata Tony sambil mencengkram tangan Steve yang masih berusaha menggenggam tangan kiri Tony. Tanpa ragu Tony cengkram tangan itu dan dihempaskannya hingga kini tangannya bebas, sama bebasnya dengan jiwa Tony.

Keduanya kemudian hanya saling menatap tanpa saling bicara, berusaha saling mengerti dan mencari tahu jalan pikiran orang dihadapan mereka. Sayangnya hasilnya nihil, keduanya tidak menemukan jawaban dari mata yang ditatapnya. Hanya ada kemarahan, kebingungan dan rasa tidak pecaya, tidak ada cinta, tidak ada kasih, tidak ada apun lagi di sana untuk dibagi satu sama lain selain kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Hanya kekosongan dan luka yang menganga tanpa obat untuk menyembuhkan.

BRAKH!

Suara pintu yang dibanting Tony bergema dalam kepala Steve yang kini terduduk di atap yang sepi. Steve menatap kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, ingin rasanya Steve robek kertas-kertas itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya dan mulai dipungutinya satu persatu. Sementara dibalik pintu Tony masih terduduk lemas , mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya sebelum pergi menjauh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony memandang putra satu-satunya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dikecupnya tangan peter yang memucat, tanpa peringatan tetes-demi tetep kristal di mata Tony mencair, menetes dalam sunyi, membasahi tangan yang dipasangi infus. "hei, kau aman sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang melukaimu, aku akan selalu menjagamu. 24 jam kalau perlu, kau pasti akan mengamuk dan marah karena aku meperlakukanmu sebagai anak kecil dan bukan remaja yang mulai dewasa. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku lebih ingin melihatmu marah dan mengomel padaku daripada melihatmu seperti ini." Tony perlahan menghapus air matanya.

"kumohon bangunlah, akan kulakukan apapun, akan kuberikan seluruh dunia padamu, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau ingin menghancurkan bumi atau menguasai Asgard, aku bahkan akan mendukungmu jika kau ingin menjadi neo nazi atau apapun. Tapi kumohon buka matamu." Kata Tony sambil menggenggam tangan yang pemiliknya masih terlelap itu erat. Tony tidak percaya kalau dia bisa begitu menyayangi anaknya seperti sekarang. Tony bukanlah calon ayah yang baik, dia tidak pernah menjadi salah seorang yang akan dipercaya bahkan untuk memelihara kaktus, apalagi seorang anak.

Tony bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia mengurus seorang anak? Tony sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu, ditambah lagi dia punya sedikit masalah dengan hubungan ayah-dan-anak. Tapi kemudian seorang bayi bermata biru datang kepadanya, mengubah semua persepsi buruk yang bahkan Tony akui sebagai kenyataan.

Flashback : ON

"whoa, whoa... jadi maksudmu dia anakku dan cap?" dihadapan Tony kini berdiri Nick Fury dengan tatapan yang cukup untuk membuat Tony mengerti. "apa hanya aku yang menyadari fakta bahwa AKU DAN CAPSICLE SAMA-SAMA LELAKI? JIKA INI SEMACAM LELUCON APRIL MOP YANG TERLAMBAT JUJUR SAJA AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERKESAN!" jerit Tony frustasi.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KALIAN BERDUA PUNYA SESUATU YANG MENGGANTUNG DI SELANGKANGAN KALIAN DAN MEMANGGIL KALIAN HANYA UNTUK LELUCON BODOH?! DAN KAU PIKIR SIAP DIRIMU STARK SEHINGGA BISA SEENAKNYA BERTERIAK DI KANTORKU?!" teriak Fury yang ikut emosi karena Tony berteriak di hadapannya. Hanya ada sat orang yang boleh berteriak di dalam kantor Fury dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu Steve hanya memandang keduanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terlalu banyak informasi untuk dicerna olehnya dalam sehari.

"um... apa dua lelaki tidak bisa memiliki anak?" tanya Steve ragu, membuat kedua lelaki lain yang sedang saling berteriak justru terfokus padanya.

"WHAT? I know you are 90-year-old-virgin but... _[apa dua lelaki bisa memiliki anak?_ ] Yang benar saja Cap? " Tony mengerang frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Steve dan Fury memandangnya seolah ada kepala lain yang mencuat dari leher Steve.

"maksudku.. di jamanku aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi aku sudah tidur sekitar dari 70 tahun. Masih banyak informasi yang tidak kuketahui dan kupikir ini adalah salah satu diantaranya! Kau bahkan bisa membuat baju besi yang terbang , kita berdua tahu soal extremis, dan bahkan dizamanku ayahmu dan Doctor Erskine bisa membuat super human." Steve coba menjelaskan.

"itu cukup masuk akal." Kata Tony sambil tertawa terhibur. Siapa yang menyangka lelaki yang sepantaran ayahnyaa bisa begitu polos.

"pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada bayi itu?" tanya Fury, dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat di panti asuhan untuk anak itu sejujurnya, tahu betul bahwa mempercayakan makhluk hidup di tangan Tony stark sama seperti membawa kambing ke pejagalan. Selain itu Fury juga ingin meneliti anak dari seorang jenius dan super human. Memang setelah dittelitti tidak ada serum di dalam bayi itu, tapi DNA seorang Steve Rogers jelas sekali hidup dalam setiap sel di tubuh anak itu. Jadi Fury hanya perlu membuat kedua orang ini menandatangani beberap surat dan dia bisa melihat apa yang ingin dibuat Hydra dengan menciptakan anak ini.

"kita akan merawatnya?" tanya Steve entah pada siapa. Tony memandangnya tidak yakin, Tony tahu betul bahwa dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"entahlah cap, bukannya aku meragukan dirimu. tapi mengurus seorang anak, terutama baayi buknlah perkara mudah." Tony berusaha memberikan pendapatnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengurus anak itu, hanya saja dia tidak yakin bahwa anak itu bisa selamat dari apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika Tony merawatnya.

"tapi Tony, dia punya DNA kita dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa merawatnya. Dia sendirian dan kita adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang mungkin dimilikinya" kata Steve dengan mata memelas. Pikiran tentang menelantarkan seorang anak yang memiliki setengah dari dirinya membuat Steve marah. Terutama menuruh data yang didapat anak itu tidak memiliki super serum di dalam tubuhnya. Steve ingat sebelum super serum dia hanya anak kecil yang penyakitan. Tapi dia punya seorang ibu yang menjaganya saat itu, sedankan anak ini tidak.

"haah, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk bayi itu di panti asuhan khusus milik SHIELD. Jika kalian tidak yakin bisa merawatnya, kalian tinggal memandatangani surat-surat ini dan dia akan dirawat oleh orang-orang terbaik kami" fury menjelaskan, berharap kedunya akan setuku dan membiarkan bayi itu diurus olehnya.

"entahlah, kurasa kami harus melihatnya dulu" kata Tony lesu, jujur saja tawaran Fury sangat menggoda bagi Tony. Ide tentang menelantarkan anaknya di tangan orang lain mengganggu Tony.

"terserah kalian, tapi kuingatkan bahwa hidup kalian sangat berbahaya dan tidak cocok untuk membesarkan seorang anak." Kata Fury sebelum membiarkan keduanya pergi bersama dokumen penyerahan hak asuh. Fury hanya bisa berharap keduanya akan menyetujui idenya.

Flashback : OFF

Tony tersenyum mengingat dimana dia begitu menentang ide mengenai dirinya merawat peter kecil saat itu. Selain karena dia tidak ingin anak itu terpengaruh keburukannya dia juga tidak yakin bisa merawat anak itu dengan Steve, mengingat dia dan Steve saat itu tidak lebih dari rekan sesama Avengers. Tapi dia tidak menyesali merawat peter, sebaliknya dia sangat bersyukur dia bisa merawat anak yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Satu-satunya yang disesali Tony adalah hubungannya dengan Steve yang harus berakhir seperti ini. Jika Tony tahu semuanya akan berubah seperti sekarang Tony akan memilih dimana bubungannya dan Steve tidak mengalami kemajuan, tetap sebagai rekan kerja. Tidak pernah lebih dan tidak pernah kurang.

"hei, kurasa kau sudah tidur terlalu lama. Kau tidak rindu padaku? Pada teman-temanmu? Paman dan bibimu setiap hari menjengukmu. Kau tidak kasihan melihat Paman Clintmu harus makan makanan dari kantin rumah sakit?" tanya Tony sambil mengusap perlahan wajah peter, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka putranya.

"peter kumohon bangunlah. Jika kau tidak bangun juga aku akan... aku akan menghukummu! Kau dengar itu? Aku akan membuatmu diam di rumah sepanjang musim panas, memaksamu training dengan dua asassin yang kau sebut paman dan bibi. Tidak ada Prom night untukmu kalau kau masih menolak untuk bangun, dan tidak ada kencak di akhir minggu dengan Gwen. " ancam Tony. dia pasti sudah sangan putus asa, Tony mulai meraung dalam amarah. kata-kata sarkastis mulai keluar dari kedua bibirnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Tony bahkan tidak bisa memahami apa yang dikatakannya, dia kacau dan berantakan, baik diluar maupun di dalam.

Di balik pintu seorang Steve Rogers menatap pemandangan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Tony yang begitu putus asa dan menyedihkan terduduk di lantai samping ranjang Peter bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa Steve lihat, maka dipejamkan kedua mata biru itu, disembunyikannya dari dunia.

Flashback : ON

"aku masih tidak percaya kita akan melakukan ini" bisik Tony saat menaiki sebuah kotak apel di sebelah Steve. Disebelahnya Steve hanya tesenyum, terlalu bahagia untuk melakukan apapun. Dilihatnya lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Suaminya, Steve tidak kebaratan tertidur selama 70 tahun jika itulah yang bisa membuatnya dan Tony bersatu.

"ehm..." pastor di hadapan keduanya berdehem kecil. Setelah itu keduanya kemudian memulai upacara pernikahan dengan doa-doa yang sama sekali tidak Tony ingat. Dia bukan orang yang taat, dan alasan dia mengiyakan upacara ini adalah karena Steve. Jadi disinilah dia, diam mendengarkan ayat-ayat yang tak dikenalinya. Dilihatnya seorang balita berumur empat tahun berusaha mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan pastor dengan serius, takut melewatkan hal penting. Alis bocah yang menggenggam cincin pernikahannya berkedut tiap kali ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya, Tony tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak rugi juga menjalankan upacara ini pikirnya.

"Saya, Steve Rogers, menerima, Anthony Edward Stark untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu." Kata Steve yakin, Tony menatap kedua emerald di mata Steve dan Tony tahu, dia menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tony menatap Steve, dan sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya Tony mengecup bibir Steve.

"ehm, jika tidak keberatan bisakah kita lanjutkan upacaranya sebelum kau mencium pasanganmu mr. Stark" kata si pastor sambil menatap Tony kesal. Sementara itu Clint hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Tony sebelum ulu hatinya disikut Natasha.

"upacara? Oh ya,sumpahnya right? Uhm... ya aku bersedia. Err.. dan aku, Anthony Edward Stark, menerima, Steven Grand Rogers untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin meskipun aku ragu ada yang bisa membuatku miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan, saat kubilang tuhan itu artinya bukan kau dan sodaramu Thor, dan karena itu aku menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu. Juga beberapa aset lainya juga sesuai kesepakatan kita, kau ingat saat peter dicapit kepiting dan kita berkeliling pantai untuk mencari apotek? Oops, maaf..." kata Tony begitu sadar dia mulai bicara melantur. Tony memang selalu merancau saat gugup dan Steve segera menciumnya, menghentikan rancauan Tony yang semakin tak jelas.

Steve merasakan celananya ditarik, dilihatnya peter kelihatan kesal saat diacuhkan. Jadi digendongnya bocah berumur empat tahun itu, kemudian bersama dengan Tony diciumnya pipi gembul yang menggemaskan itu. Peter yang merasakan kedua pipinya dicium hanya tertawa geli, gembira merasakan cinta kedua orang tuanya tercurahkan untuknya. Dan itu adalah foto keluarga paling besar yang menggantung di Stark tower, bersama dengan banyak foto lain yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan keluarga mereka.

Flashback : OFF

Steve membuka matanya begitu mendengan suara benturan yang cukup keras, menyadarkannya dari kenangan indah masalalu. Dilihatnya tangan Tony yg mulai berlumuran darah, baru kali ini Steve melihat seorang Tony Stark kehilangan akal dan mulai membenturkan tangannya ke lantai tak berdosa. Segera ditahanya tangan yang Steve yakini jari-jarinya telah patah dan bergeser itu, darah segar tidak mau berhenti mengalir dan satu tonjokan mendarat di pipi Steve.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Steve untuk menyadari bahwa Tony baru saja memukulnya. Dalam sekejap kemarahan merasuki Steve. "apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Steve sebelum balas meninju Tony. baru setelah melihan Tony jauh terhuyung Steve sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Perlahanb didekatinya Tony yang mesih tersungkur di lantai rumah sakit.

"apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu brengsek!" kata Tony sambil kembali meninju wajah tampan Steve. "aku tidak akan diam, tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan! Sekarang menyingkir dari hidupku dan peter karna aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di dekat anakku!" satu pukulan telak diarahkan ke ulu hati Steve, sayangnya pukulan itu berhasil di tangkis.

"dengar, aku tidak mau melukaimu, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu, jadi-"

"jadi kau bisa melukainya lagi? Aku tidak butuh itu darimu rogers!" raung Tony sambil berusaha menendang Steve. Sekali lagi Steve berhasil menghindar, tentu saja mengingat teknik tendangan yang dilakukan Tony adalah hasil dari pelatihannya pada si Jenius.

Keduanya tidak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan, tidak sampai Nat dan Clint berusaha menghentikan pertikaian keduanya. Meskipun lebih banyah Tony yang menyerang Steve sementara Steve terus menghindar dan berusaha menenangkan Tony.

"aku bersumpah Rogers, jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Peter, aku akan membunuhmu!" raung Tony yang kini sedang ditahan oleh Natasha.

"uhrg...dad..." sebuah suara serak keluar dari bibir Peter. Dalam sekejap perhatian seluruh ruangan teralih pada remaja itu.

"aku akan panggil dokter" kata clint sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"idjit..." kata Natasha sambil menekan tombol darurat di sebelah ranjang Peter.

"hei champ, kau bisa melihatku? Kau haus? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan padaku, apapun akan kuberikan. " kata Tony, mulai melantur tidak jelas.

"biarkan dia Stark, kau bisa membuatnya tak sadar lagi mendengar ucapanmu. Hei peter, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nat sambil mengecup pipi peter perlahan.

"aunt tasha" kta peter perlahan saat melihat wanita rusia yang dihormatinya itu. Mata Peter beralih pada Tony, sebuah senyuman lemah terukir di wajah peter, "dad... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Peter.

"tidak ada apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu. Dan jangan pernah membuatku takut seperti ini lagi." Kata Tony sambil memeluk putranya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh luka peter. Mata Peter beralih menatap Steve, tatapan yang tidak terbaca diarahkan pada super human itu.

"hai peter..." kata Steve perlahan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tony melepaskan pelukan pada putranya, siap untuk mengusir Steve dari ruangan ini sekarang juga. belum sempat Tony mrngatakan apapun tangan peter menggenggam lengan kemejanya.

Tangan peter yang bebas menunjuk kearah Steve, matanya terarah padaTony yang juga menatapnya,"siapa dia dad?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

daaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn bersambuuunnngggg!

yang mau bunuh saya mana suaranya?  
XD

chap 3 akhirnya seleseeeee! Dan diluar dugaan lumayan panjang dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnyaaa~

dan tema kali ini adalah : gagal move on alias banyak flashback~  
#plak

adegan awal-awal sama dokter misterius itu sebenernya lebih gore lg... cuman kuedit lg karna adegannya bakal bikin ini ff rate-nya jd M... maafin... mungkin efek marathon hannibal dan tokyo ghoul buat fic challenge...

dan makin deket dengan civil war...

makin takut ga bisa lanjutin ini ff...

*kabur*

btw... makasih banget buat yg udah review, kalian adalah semangan buat lanjutin ini ff... kalau ga ada kalian mungkin ini chapter ga akan selese...

karena saya tipe yang baru ngerjain ff kalau ada ayg nyuruh ato ngingetin...  
makasih banget~

buat yg nge fav dan nge follow ni story juga makasih banget~  
tapi saya mohon buat di review juga, biar saya tau sudut pandang dan perasaan temen-temen yang baca...

dan klo mau curhat buat civil war juga silahkan, saya bakal dengan senang hati ngobrol sama temen-temen semua~

oh dan maaf klo ada typo…. Saya ga punya beta dan bukan tipe yg kuat baca ff sendiri begitu selese….  
#plak!

Jd klo ada typo kasi tau aja yak~

:3

Sekian dari saya~

btw, seperti biasa~

yg mau request silahkan review

yg mau ngoreksi silahkan review

yg mu ngajak berantem juga review aja #Plak!

see you next time~  
:D


	4. ohana

Rate: saat ini masih T… semoga sampai akhir bakal tetep T….

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SpideyPool(ntar,kalo inget… tapi kayanya ga jd)  
Genre: family, bromance,sismance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt... author patah hati, dll...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuharu dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~ atau setidaknya belum…. Dia masih SMP.

Oh karena ada beberapa yg nanyain ini peter parker atau bukan...

Jawabannya iya, dia ini peter parker spiderman... tapi belum jadi spiderman... karna dia ga pernah digigit laba-laba dan yah nama belakangnya Stark-Rogers karena dia ga pernah jd Parker... rahasia kelahirannya seperti yang telah dijelaskan di chapter 3, jadi begitulah...

Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta...

Happy reading~  
:3

"aku masih tidak percaya kita akan melakukan ini" kata Tony sambil memandang seorang bayi lelaki yang tertidur dalam keranjang. Bayi itu memiliki rambut coklat yang sedikit lebih terang dari milik Tony, mungkin pengaruh rambut pirang Steve yang membuatnya begitu, perpaduan yang tidak buruk juga menurut Tony.

"jika kau mau mengembalikannya ke Fury dan membiarkan anak ini dibesarkan sebagai agen SHIELD…" Tanya Steve yang juga memandangi bayi yang dinyatakan sebagai anaknya lima jam lalu. Steve menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari-jemari kecil si bayi dan rasa hangat di dadanya kembali lagi. Steve menyukai rasa itu.

"dan membiarkan anak yang memiliki DNA-ku memakai _agent_ sebagai nama depannya seperti Coulson? Lupakan saja" kata Tony, sambil mendudukan dirinya ke sofa. Keduanya sedang berada di ruang bersantai di Avenger Tower. Sejam yang lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk meninggalan anak itu dibawah perlindungan SHIELD sampai akhirnya keduanya melihat anak itu, melihat diri mereka dalam bayi itu. Kemudian keduanya sadar kalau mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan anak itu, ngin pun mereka tidak bisa.

"yah, sekarang lebih baik kita segera pikirkan langkah selanjutnya" kata Steve sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Tony, tidak terlalu dekat karna lutut keduanya tidak saling bersentuhan.

"yups, first thing first… pertama kita harus putuskan nama untuknya." Kata Tony

"James?" Tanya Steve, dia pernah berjanji untuk menamai anaknya seperti sahabatnya yang gugur di medan perang. Lebih tepatnya dikira gugur di medan perang.

"James? Seperti James Bond? kau ingin dia jadi mata-mata Inggris? Tidak kita sudah punya dua mata-mata yang menyusahkan, aku tidak mau anakku bicara dengan bahasa rusia atau tidur siang di lubang ventilasi. Jadi tidak, terimakasih."

"howard?" Steve kembali mencoba, siapa tahu Tony juga merindukan ayahnya. Steve cukup dekat dengan Howard di masa lalu, dan itu adalah ayah Tony jadi rasanya itu nama yang punya cukup koneksi untuknya dan Tony mengingat pereka hanya rekan satu team. Keduanya tidak pernah kurang dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Captain Fuddy Duddy… kau tahu kan aku punya sedikit masalah dengan ayahku? Lalu kau mau menamai anakku dengan namanya? Aku tidak mau menjadi dia seumur hidupku! Kau pikir aku mau anakku menjadi seperti dirinya?!" Tony mulai tergannggu, ayahnya dulu menelantarkan Tony, atau setidaknya itulah yang Tony rasakan. Menamai anakmu seperti ayah yang menelantarkanmu bukanlah hal yang ingin Tony lakukan sampai akhir hayatnya.

"lalu aku harus menamainya siapa?!" Tanya Steve yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"siapa sangka Captain America punya sense of naming yang buruk" ejek Tony.

"kata seseorang yang menamai robotnya DUMMY"balas Steve yang mulai terganggu dengan kelakuan partnernya.

"oh! Sekarang kau membawa-bawa robot kecilku yang manis dan tak berguna? Aku tidak suka caramu Cap, DUM-E tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Dan namanya dieja D-U-M-E!" hanya ada satu orang yang boleh mengejek robot-robot kecil Tony dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"lalu aku harus menamainya siapa?! Stan Lee?!" teriak Steve frustasi. Terkadang Tony bisa menjadi teman yang enak untuk bicara sebelum pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi debad tak berguna seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"SIAPA PULA ITU STAN LEE?!" Tanya Tony yang juga ikut frustasi. Keduanya kemudian saling berteriak satu sama lain, kelelahan setelah misi dan memiliki seorang anak secara mendadak bukanlah keadaan yang baik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak sadar kalau teriakan keduanya berhasil membangunkan bayi kecil yang tadinya sedang tertidur lelap.

"OOWEEEE… OOwewheee… " suara bayi mulai memenuhi ruangan begitu kedua orang dewasa itu sadar apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Steve segera memangku bayi itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

[sir, hasil scene menunjukan bayi yang digendong Captain sedang merasa lapar.] suara Jarvis yang tenang berhasil menarik perhatian Tony dan Steve. Steve segera menyerahkan bayi itu ke gendongan Tony.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tony begitu diserahi bayi yang masih menangis. Tony sudah sempat menggendong bayi ini sebelumnya, tapi tidak saat menangis.

"aku akan membuat susu? Tadi agen 13 memberiku beberapa kaleng susu dan botol bayi untuk jaga-jaga." Kata Steve sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tony dan bayi yang masih menangis, Tony yakin saat semua ini selesai telinganya akan tuli.

Maka tinggalah Tony hanya berdua dengan bayi yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya itu. Tony berusaha menimang si bayi, coba mengingat adegan menenangkan bayi yang pernah ditontonnya, bahkan mencoba menenangkan si bayi dengan memasang lagu nina bobo yang sjustru membuat Tony mengantuk. Kemudian Tony mengangkan bayi itu tinggi, menajaknya main kapal-kapalan, siapa sangka cara itu berhasil. Tidak lama suara tangisan anak itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang manis. Tony semakin berani, dilemparkannya bayi itu ke udara, perlahan tentunya, hanya untuk membuat bayi itu sedikit melayang dan tertawa makin lebar.

Tidak lama keduanya asik dengan permainan baru mereka, tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Steve jika pahlawan yang bagaikan bendera America berjalan itu tidak memekik kaget melihat Tony melempar beyi itu ke udara, "Apa ang kau lakukan?!" katanya sambil berlari secepat mungkin mendekati keduanya.

"oh, hai Cap, sepertinya Peter Pan kecil ini sukup senang dibawa keudara. Itu pasti karna gen-ku, tunggu dia besar sedikit dan akan kubawa dia terbang dengan mark baruku "kata Tony sambil menggelitiki si bayi yang moodnya sudah membaik. "atau lebih baik, akan kubuatkan dia iron suit sendiri"

"kalian terlihat akrab" kata Steve sambil menyerahkan botol yang dibawanya kepada Tony, membiarkan si Jenius yang memberi makan bayi itu.

"well… he is mine" kata Tony sambil menimang si bayi yang asik meminum susunya. Matanya kemudian melihat raut tidak suka di wajah Steve, "I mean ours" koreksi Tony begitu mengingat bahwa DNA Steve juga mengalir dalam si bayi. "but mostly mine…" tambahnya tidak mau kalah.

"lalu soal namanya?" Tanya Steve, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Mata Steve kemudian beralih kea rah flashdisk yang tergeletak di samping keranjan Peter.

"soal itu…"Tony mengikuti arah pandang Steve, dilihatnya Flashdisk yan g diberikan ilmuan wanita kepada Steve sebelum bunuh diri. Tulisan _P3T312_ yang ada di Flashdisk itu sudah memudar, tapi masih cukup jelas. _P3T312_ adalah cara Hydra memanggil bayi ini, satu-satunya percobaan yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

"Peter"

"Peter"

Kata Steve dan Tony bersamaan, keduanya memandang satu sama lain tidak percaya sebelum keduanya tertawa. "peter nama yang bagus, seperti peter pan yang selalu bahagia dan bisa terbang sesukanya di neverland." Kata Steve sambil menatap bayi itu. "aku pernah melihat pertunjukan balet tentangnya dan itu cukup bagus."

"seriously cap? Ballet?" Tanya Tony tidak percaya bahwa Captain America memilih ballet sebagai tontonanyya. Bukan Tonny mau mengejek tentu saja, Tony sendiri cukup senang melihat paha seksi para ballerina saat menari. Tapi Captain America dan ballet? Itu sama seperti menaburkan selai kacang ke atas steak!

"lupakan, yang penting kita sudah punya sebuah nama untuk memanggilnya." Kata Steve sambil menyentuh jemarri-jemari mungil itu lagi. Tapi kali ini jemari-jemari itu balas meraih telunjuk besar Steve, digenggamnya jari Steve erat. Steve memandang tidak percaya pada jarinya yang digenggam oleh jari-jari mungil Peter.

Tony yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itu segera menatap Steve, lalu jari Steve yang digenggam peter, kemudian mata Peter yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tony tecekat, "oh my god… oh my god… Cap…. Cap… Steve…" Tony kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Peter. Steve yang sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres segera menatap Peter panik.

"Steve…. Look at him! He has your big baby blue eyes!" jerit Tony begitu menyadari keidentikan mata bayi itu dengan milik Steve. Jika tidak ingat bahwa Tony sedang menggendong Peter, ingin rasanya Steve membenturkan kepala Tony ke dinding terdekat.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

Steve membuka matanya begitu mengingat saat-saat pertama dia dan Tony membawa Peter pulang ke tower. Rasanya baru kemarin dia dan Tony mendebatkan nama untuk Peter, dan sekarang anak itu sudah ada di tingkat dua junior high school. Steve masih ingat popok pertama yang diganti olehnya, masih ingat angkah pertama Peter saat bayi itu coba menangkap DUM-E di lab Tony, dan pertamaa kalinya Peter memanggilnya Papa. Steve masih mengingat semuanya sangat jelas seolah kejadian-kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Steve ingat tiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama peter. Steve ingat bagaimana rasa cinta mulai tumbuh dihatinya berkat peter, dan kemudian rasa cinta pada Peter membawanya untuk mencintai Tony. Berawal dari keterpaksaan merawat Peter, rasa tanggung jawab itu kemudian menyatukan rasa saling memliki satu sama lain. Membuat ketiganya saling tergantung dan bergantung, menjadi sebuah keluarga bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Steve kemudian mengingat kejadian belakangan. Steve ingat bagaimana dia memukul Tony, Steve ingat rasa darah yang menempel ditangannya. Steve masih ingat saat tubuh Peter terpelanting terkena pukulannya, Steve ingat bagaimana tubuh Peter tergeletak tak berdaya. Steve ingat tatapan ketakutan Tony yang terarah padanya, Steve ingat tatapan bingung Peter yang tak mengenalinya.

Steve ingat betapa dia menyayangi Peter dan Tony, Steve ingat bagaimana dia melukai kedua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tapi Steve tidak ingat dari mana semua ini bermula, tidak juga Steve ingat sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi monster. Steve ingat dia, Tony dan peter selalu bahagia meski banyak kekacauan sepanjang hidup mereka. Namun entah bagaimana Steve tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhirkalinya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Steve mengerang frustasi kemudian memukul samsak dihadapannya sekuat mungkin, menghempaskan samsak itu hingga membentur dinding dan mengeluarkan pasir dari robekannya.

"hei, kau kelihatan haus" kata Clint sambil melemparkan sebuah botol air kearah Steve. Clint kemudian duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari tempat Steve yang menggantung samsak lain.

"jadi?" Tanya Steve sambil duduk di sebelah Clint dan mulai meminum air yang diberikan Clint.

"hei, um.. begini… aku bukan mau ikut campur masalah rumah tangga kalian atau apa… tapi jika kau butuh seseorang untuk cerita mungkin kau mau… yeah…." Clint sama sekali bukan ahli dalam hal bicara dari hati ke hati, tentu saja dia canggung. Kalau masalahnya tidak sampai seserius ini mungkin dia akan tetap diam di ventilasi rumah sakit dan menjaga Peter.

"entahlah… aku tahu kau berusaha membantuku… tapi…. Aku tidak yakin…." Kata Steve perlahan, Clint bisa melihat bahwa jiwa Steve tidak pernah sekalipun beranjak dari rumah sakit.

"yeah, kau tahu. Beberapa hari ini kau memang tidak seperti dirimu, kau tahu… kau terlihat lebih pemarah? Kau seperti… err… Seperti Nat saat sedang datang bulan? Hanya saja lebih kuat, dan macho tentu saja… " Clint mengutuk kebodohan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Datang bulan yang macho? Yang benar saja Clint…

"haaah…. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana ini berawal… setelah Bucky, aku seperti sering kehilangan kendali akan diriku." Steve menghela nafas lelah. Clint ingat kejadian itu, ingat bagaimana Steve memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Bucky dan muninggalkan Tony dan Peter. Clint ingat bagaimana perseteruan itu hampir membuat peter menjadi yatim piatu.

"yah, kita semua berubah karena kejadian itu." Kata Clint yang memang saat itu ikut bersama team Steve dan Bucky. Hal yang disesalinya begitu sadar bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya dan coba dilakukan Stark adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Sayangnya salah paham itu terlanjur membuat kedua pihak bertarung terlalu jauh sebelum sempat diluruskan. Meninggalkan luka menganga di masing-masing pihak tanpa penyelesaian masalah yang jelas. Setidaknya sampai Nat memberi tahu bagaimana Tony berusaha melindungi punggung Steve saat seluruh dunia mengincarnya, sayangnya punggung yang dilindungi Tony tidak pernah berbalik untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Tony. Tidak bahkan setelah semunya selesai, punggung itu tetap diam dan menjadi semakin dingin.

Steve tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Tony harus menemui badut-badut pemeritah dan mencoba membujuk mereka untuk tidak menangkap Steve dengan menerbangkan senjata nuklir ke arah tameng bersinarnya. Tapi Tony memang tidak pernah bilang dan Clint tidak akan pernah Tahu seandainya Nat tidak membeeritahunya. Tony mengambil semua resiko yang bisa diambilnya jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Steve, Tidak perduli jika itu membuat Steve dan seluruh dunia membencinya. Dibesarkan di lingkungan penuh kekuasaan dan uang membuat sifat Noblesse oblige menempel dalam diri Tony bahkan meski orangnya sama sekali tidak sadar.

Mulut Tony memang tajam, dan sifatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan keras kepala tentunya tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Clint tahu Tony tidak akan pernah menceritakan kebaikannya pada orang lain, karena Tony tidak pernah berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat baik di mata orang lain, tidak di mata siapapun, termasuk di mata Steve. Maka inilah yang harus Clint lakukan, dia harus memberitahu Steve apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahwa apa yang Tony lakukan adalah untuk melindungi Steve, Peter dan Avengers dari dunia. Bahwa bukan Tonylah yang berusaha membunuh Bucky, bahkan meskipun ditangan Tonylah darah Bucky mengalir.

"Steve… aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat, tapi aku tidak yakin kita punya cukup waktu untuk membuat waktu yang tepat. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya, jangan memotongku, dan cukup dengarkan. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu nanti setelah aku selesai, oke?" Steve mengangguk dan mulailah Clint membeberkan kejadian yang dialami Tony, nat dan orang-orang di sisi lain. Sementara itu Steve hanya bisa mendengar, tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir itu bahkan setelah Clint selesai.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

Tony dan Natasha duduk dengan sebuah Tumblr di tangan mashing-masing. Happy baru saja mengantar Pepper pulang jadi hanya ada Tony, Natasha dan Bruce yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Peter di dalam. Tony tahu ada yang salah dengan anaknya dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki hal itu. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya duduk dan menunggu, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tony yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya langsung berdiri begitu melihat Bruce dan dokter yang memeriksa Peter keluar dari kamar rawat Peter, "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tony pada dokter dan Bruce yang baru selesai memeriksa keadaan Peter. Disebelahnya Natasha berdiri diam, namun dengan tatapan penuh Tanya dan rasa Khawatir yang tidak jauh beda dengan milik Tony.

"tidak apa, biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka" kata Bruce kepada dokter wanita yang keluar bersamanya. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"apa-apaan itu? Dia tidak mengingat St- Captain. Dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakan!" jerit Tony begitu menyadari keanehan yang dialami oleh Peter.

"haah…. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk bicara." Kata Bruce sebelum ketiganya pergi ke ruang VVIP yang disewa Tony selema peter di rumah sakit.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu berusaha menyamankan diri di sofa yang Natasha yakini sebagai sofa di ruang santai Avengers tower. Sayangnya sofa kesayangan mereka tidak membantu mengurangi tensi di ruang tersebut. Tony menatap Bruce tanpa berkata apapun, menyisakan keheningan janggal diantara ketiganya. Tony tau Pepper dan Happy sedang menjaga Peter yang tertidur, tapi tetap saja dia ingin menjaga putranya, duduk disampingnya sampai kedua manik biru itu kembali terbuka.

"jadi?" Tanya Natasha yang tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi informasi mengenai keponakan kesayangannya. Tony masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk kopinya hingga habis, tidak banyak membantu.

"peter mengalami amnesia dan kelumpuhan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya."

Prrrakkk…

Suara retakan dari tumblr Tony mengambil perhatian dua orang dewasa lainnya di ruangan itu. "aku belum selesai, untuk kelumpuhan di kakinya hanya bersifat sementara. Itu bisa disembuhkan setelah beberapa proses terapi" kata Bruce berusaha menenangkan Tony. "kita beruntung karna segera menanganinya, jika kita terlambat sedikit mungkin kelumpuhannya bisa jadi permanen"

"BERUNTUNG?! Anakku hampir lumpuh dank au bilang KITA BERUNTUNG?!" bentak Tony yang kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"DIA BISA SAJA SUDAH TEWAS! Dengar Tony, aku menyayangimu dan peter, kalian adalah hal yang paling mendekati keluarga yang pernah kumiliki… tapi kau harus tenangkan dirimu atau _the other guy_ akan sangat senang mematahkan beberapa rusukmu yang lain" kata Bruce sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, desampingnya Natasha mengelus punggung Bruce perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"tenang… kita tidak butuh idiot disaat seperti ini. Jadi gunakan otak kalian yang digosipkan jenius itu dan jernihkan pikiran kalian" kata Natasha sambil menenangkan keduanya. Menuntun Tony untuk duduk dengan tatapannya sementara tangannya memegangi pundak dan bahu Bruce, mengusapnya lembut hingga ahli Gamma itu kembali terduduk.

"peter kehilangan ingatannya tentang Steve, tapi selain itu dia bisa mengingat sisanya. Kemampuan bicara, dan motoric tubuh bagian atasnya juga normal. Jadi amnesia yang dialaminya lebih karena alasan Psikologi." Jelas Bruce

"apa itu membahayakan dirinya?" Tanya Tony

"untuk saat ini tidak. itu hanya mengubur ingatan Peter tentang Steve." Bruce menyimpulkan.

"maka kita biarkan seperti itu" lanjut Tony.

"Tony, kau tidak bisa melenyapkan Steve begitu saja" kata Natasha. "dan aku tidak yakin peter akan suka kau menyembunyikan fakta tentang ayahnya yang lain"

"apa Peter akan senang mengetahiu ayah kandungnya nyaris membunuhnya?" Tanya Tony pada Natasha, ditatapnya wanita itu dalam. Kemudian Natasha hanya menutup matanya, mengert apa yang ingin disampaikan Tony. Dan kemudain Tony mulai tertawa, menggantikan Tangis yang tak bisa dikeluarkannya, air matanya sudah mongering.

"Tony…" Natasha mulai khawatir temannya ini kehilangan beberapa sekrup di otaknya.

"kalian tahu,selama ini aku selau bertindak tanpa memikirkan keselamatan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan untuk hidup tenang didalam rumah bercat putih dan berhenti menghajar beberapa penjahat dijalanan. Aku akan hidup selamanya sebagai Ironman yang menyelamatkan dunia atau mati saat mencoba melakukannya, atau malah mungkin mati karena terlalu banyak berpesta." Tony kemudian bangkit dan mengeluarkan Starkphone miliknya. Diletakannya Starkphone itu di lantai dan selang tiga detik gambar dan video hologram bermunculan dan memenuhi segala ruangan, semua tentang peter.

"Kemudian bayi ini datang dan merubah segalanya. Kalian boleh tidak percaya, tapi aku mulai mengharapkan _apple pie life_ dimana aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh tanpa harus khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Aku tidak butuh serangan alien, terroris, atau super soldier disekitar kami." Kata Tony sambil melihat foto-foto peter. Diujung ruangan ada sebuah foto berisi dirinya, peter dan Steve. Ulang tahun keempat Peter, Tony masih ingat hari dimana dia membuat keputusan yang paling disesalinya saat ini. Diambilnya hologram itu dan diremasnya sebelum dihapus dari Starkphone miliknya untuk selamanya, Tony berharap dia bisa menghapus eksistensi seorang Steve Rogers semudah itu dari hatinya.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

Steve baru selesai mandi dan sedang memilih pakaiannya, ini adalah kali pertama dia kembali ke kamarnya danTony setelah kejadian itu. Dilihatnya pecahan pot dan vas juga beberapa tetesan darah yang sudah mengering, darah Peter. Jadi setelah memastikan dia mengenakan celana dan kaus yang menurut Tony terlalu ketat dibagian dadanya, diambilnya alat-alat pembersih dan mulai membersihkan serpihan keramik itu dengan perlahan. Tony belum pernah sekalipun meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pulang, dan jika Tony pulang maka Steve tidak ingin mengingatkannya akan kejadian malam itu dengan pecahan keramik dan darah.

Diantara pecahan keramik itu Steve menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang kacanya sudah pecah dan berserakan bersama keramik-keramik lainnya. Foto itu ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya setengah dari A4 dengan bingkai kayu mahoni yang mengeluarkan harum yang disukainya. Foto itu sangat sederhana, tapi diambil di hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Steve, ulang tahun keempat Peter.

Flashback : ON

Steve sedang meniup berapa Banon bersama Thor sementara Natasha sedang menata makanan di meja makan sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Clint sebelum dia menghabiskan semua sandwich sendirian, di dapur Bruce sedang berusaha membuat beberapa kudapan yang entah dari mana asalnya, tapi kemungkinan arab, atau india, atau indonesia, atau negara lain yang menggunakan banyak rempah di dalamnya, entahlah Steve tidak begitu pandai memasak makanan dari negara lain.

[sir, dan young sir akan segera sampai dalam 5 menit] suara Jarvis menginterupsi kegiatan semuanya. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang tidak penting, Steve segera mengambil alih dan menenangkan rekan-rekannya sebelum mereka menghancurkan segalanya, menempatkn semuanya sesuai rencana, he is man with a plan after all. Maka semuanya berdiri di depan Lift dengan confetti dan terompet yang siap ditembakan dan dibunyikan untuk peter.

Dan begitu si bocah keluar dari lift mata birunya melebar melihat semua orang kesayangannya berkumpul dengan nya hari itu. "dad, apa ini ulangtahunmu? Aku tidak punya kado untukmu!" kata bocah itu sambil melihat ke arah Tony panik. Semua Orang dewasa diruangan itu tertawa melihat kepolosan Peter.

"bukan peter pan, ini ulang tahunmu" kata Steve sambil memangku peter

"tapi ulang tahunku hari jumat dan sekarang minggu, jadi tidak mungkin" kata Peter polos, tidak mengerti kenapa hari ulang tahunnya berubah.

"iya, tahun lalu tapi tahun ini ulang tahunmu hari minggu. Uum…ulang tahun itu setiap tahun harinya akan berbeda tapi tanggalnya tetap sama." jelas Steve berharap ucapannya dapat dimengerti oleh bocah yang sekarang berumur empat tahun itu.

"apa itu artinya aku bisa ulang tahun setiap jumat dan minggu?" Tanya Peter, ulang tahun dua kali seminggu pasti akan jadi sangat luar biasa.

"hahahah, berpesta dua kali seminggu pasti menyenangkan. Sayangnya itu hanya ulang minggu dan bukan ulang tahun, dan ulang minggu tidak terlalu menyenanngkan karna cake nya tidak akan sebagus cake ulang tahun dan hadiahnya membosakan, dan semua orang akan berhenti datang. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahunmu saja dengan cake super enak dan kado-kado super keren?" bujuk Tony sambil mengusap kepala Putranya sayang.

"oke… waaw... aku lima tahun sekarang!" jerit peter bahagia sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan Steve. Begitu menyadari kue besar tiga tingkat wana merah dan biru dengan miniature seluruh avengers sebagai hiasannya.

"hahahahaha... maaf sobat, tapi umurmu empat tahun sekarang." Kata Steve sambil mengacungkan empat jarinya.

"tidak bisakah kita merayakan ulang tahunku yang kelima sekarang? Dan tahun depan kita rayakan yang ke empat?" kata peter sambil berusaha melipat jempolnya agar hanya empat jarinya yang teracung seperti milik Steve.

"hm... itu terdengar menarik. Tapi kita tidak ingin kau menciut kembali saat merayakan ulang tahun nanti" mendengar permintaan Tony Peter Tercekat, tidak mau dirinya kembali menciut.

"aku akan jadi kecil lagi? " Tanya Peter dengan raut wajah terkejut. "jadi kalau aku merayakan ulang tahun pertamaku aku akan kembali menjadi bayi?" Tanya peter, mulai sekarang dia akan memastikan lilin ulang tahunnya , takut kalau dia salah meniup lilin dia akan kembali menciut.

"itu teori yang menarik, kau mau coba menuip lilin untuk umur setahun?" Tanya Tony lagi sementara Steve hanya diam memandang Tony mengganggu anaknya, anak mereka. Mendengar tawaran Tony, Peter menggeleng keras menolak untuk kembali menjadi bayi.

"aku baru tahu orang Midgard bisa kembali menjadi bayi karna salah merayakan uang tahun dan meniup lilin" kata Thor yang mendengar percakapan Peter dan Tony dengan serius. Membuat beberapa Avengers lain ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"biar kujelaskan Thor" kata Nat sambil membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Thor yang tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Clint kembali mencomot beberapa sandwich. Bruce memangku Peter yang ingin melihat bagian teratas kue ulang tahunnya. Sementara Tony memperhatikan semua kejadian itu Steve memperhatikan Tony, melihat mata lelaki itu berbinar bahagia dan tersenyum saat putranya kemudian menjerit bahagia saat Thor mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, Peter selalu senang ketinggian. Natasha kemudian memangku Peter dan mencium keningnya membisikan sesuatu dan berhasil membuat bocah itu tertawa sebelum diambil alih oleh Clint yang menggelitikinya.

Sebuah keluarga, itu lah yang selalu diinginkan Tony bahkan meski dia tidak menyadarinya. Pertemuannya dan Yinsen di Afganistan menyadarkan Tony bahwa hal yang paling ingin dimilikinya adalah keluarga, tapi mengingat siapa dirinya Tony sadar hal itu mustahil. Dia disebut _merchant of death_ bukan tanpa alasan, dia tidak mungkin memiliki keluaga tanpa resiko akan membuat mereka Terbunuh. Pepper tahu itu dan sudah tidak sanggup bersama Tony, keduanya menyayangkan akan perpisahan mereka tapi tidak pernah menyesalinya karena itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Laipula Pepper dan Tony masih bersahabat dan keduanya merasa lebih nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut, selain itu pepper juga bisa lebih fokus mengurus Stark Industry.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Pepper, wanita dengan setelan putuh yang dijait khusus untuknya itu baru saja muncul bersama Happy dan beberapa kado. Peter segera melompat girang mengahampiri Aunt Peppernya, Pepper memeluk bocah itu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Pepper sangat senang memeluk Peter, dan Peter tidak pernah keberatan dipeluk olehnya. Tony tidak sabar menunggu Peter memasuki masa remajanya dan menolak untuk dipeluk oleh Pepper atau bahkan mungkin dirinya dan Steve. Tapi untuk sekarang biarkan bocah itu menjadi teddy bear mereka.

"hei…" kata Steve yang kini sudah berada di samping Tony. Tony agak terkejut mendapati lelaki tinggi pirang dan tampan itu sudah berlutut di hadapannya sekarang, sepertinya tali sepatunya Lepas. Tunggu, mereka selalu memakai sandal rumahan atau malah bertelanjang kaki. Jangan bilang kalau….

"Tony, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Steve sambil membuka sebuah kotak cincin dengan beberapa berlian yang berpendar biru mengelilingi lingkaran cahaya yang seperti arc reactor miliknya. Hanya saja dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dan nyala yang lebih lembut, seperti mata Steve.

"what?! Tunggu, oke ini seharusnya ulang Tahun Peter." Tony kehilangan kata-katanya dia bingung "bukannya aku tidak mau tapi apakah itu?"

"ya Tony, ini miniature Arc reaktormu dan vibranium yang kulebur dari Shieldku" Kata Steve sambil memperlihatkan cicncin itu lebih jelas pada Tony "Bruce dan Jarvis membantuku membuatnya" dan Tony bisa melihat Bruce Tersenyum lebar ke arahnya bersama Natasha.

"Waaw… ini, aku… entahlah… kau tahu aku… apa itu berlian? Darimana kau punya uang untuk membeli… satu, dua, tiga... sebelas berlian" Tanya Tony melihat Cincin itu, berharap dia bisa punya tambahan waktu atau mengalihkan sementara si Super Soldier sehingga dia tidak perlu menjawab petanyaan itu.

"aku punya gaji pensiun selama tujuh puluh tahun, dan berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan Tony…" kata Steve yang menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"entahlah…. Maksudku kau lelaki muda dengan hati malaikat, pirang dan sexy sementara aku hanya lelaki paruh baya super tampan dan jenius dengan seorang anak…"

"Tony, peter itu anakku juga… jadi jangan pakai dia sebagai alasan, sebaliknya aku ingin menghadiahkannya jika kau mau menerimaku." Lanjut Steve

"kau mau menghadiahkan pernikahan kita?"

"bukan Tony, aku menghadiahkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh untuknya" lanjut Steve

"kau curang, seharusnya tahun ini aku yang memberikan hadiah terkeren untuk Peter" kata Tony sambil mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya ditangannya, pas.

"jadi , kau menerimaku?"

"hanya untuk cincinnya, berterimakasihlah pada Bruce dan Jarvis" kata Tony sambil menunjukan cincinnya pada Bruce dan Nat yang tersenyum makin lebar. Tony baru tahu Natasha bisa tersenyum selebar itu.

"I love you, Thanks. Aku pasti akan menjagamu dan Peter" kata Steve sambil memeluk Tony erat, tidak menyadari Peter menghampiri kedua ayahnya penasaran. Peter sering dipeluk oleh keduanya tapi tidak pernah melihat keduanya berpelukan, jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat luarbiasa.

"dad, pop, kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?" Tanya bocah itu sambil melompat-lompat, berusaha memanjat kedua Ayahnya yang tertawa melihat kelakuan putra mereka.

"hei laba-laba kecil, aku punya sebuah hadiah yang lebih besar lagi untukmu" kata Steve sambil menunduk sebelum mengangkat Peter ke pelukannya. "aku dan daddymu akan menikah"

"ha! Itu artinya aku akan punya adik?" kata Peter tidak percaya, teman-temannya di taman Kanak-kanak ada yang punya adik dan mereka terlihat sangat keren dan hebat saat melakukannya.

"huh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Steve heran

"orang tua Andrew menikah dan setelah itu dia punya seorang adik, orangtua Tobby juga menikah kemudian Tobby mendapat adik kembar. Apa aku bisa dapat adik kembar juga?" Kata Peter yang juga ingin memiliki adik.

"err… entahlah, mungkin itu bisa kita pertimbangkan nanti" kata Tony tidak yakin, bukannya Tony tidak ingin memilik seorang atau dua orang anak lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini dia ingin fokus pada peter dan Steve.

"lalu kalau bukan karena aku akan punya adik kenapa kalian menikah? bisakah aku menikahi Dad dan Pop juga?" Tanya Peter yang masih belum mengerti konsep pernikahan.

"tidak peter kau akan menikah suatu saat nanti, tapi bukan denganku atau ayah merah putih dan birumu. Dan kenapa kita menikah…." Tony menatap Steve yang tersenyum

"agar kita menjadi keluarga sepenuhnya" kata Steve sambil menatap putranya yang masih kebingungan.

"ini seperti _ohana_ di film lilo and stitch" Tony berusaha menjelaskan dengan film kesukaan putranya.

"aku akan memelihara Stitch? Aku boleh memelihara alien?" kata Peter bertanya penuh harap, dia benar-benar menyukai Stitch.

"bukan sayang….oh, dan jangan menggunakan kata alien karena paman Thor agak sensitif soal itu lalu… keluarga itu artinya tidak ada yang ditinggalkan dan dilupakan…." Kata Tony sambil tersenyum., membiarkan bibir Steve menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Flashback : OFF

Steve melihan jarinya yang mulai meneteskan darah, tidak sadar telah menggenggam pecahan kaca terlalu keras. "tidak ada yang ditinggalkan dan dilupakan…." Kata Steve sambil meletakan bingkai dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka, takut mengotori foto itu dengan darahnya. Steve kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya dan mengambil kotak P3k di lemari kamar mandi. Perlahan dibalut luka melintang sepanjang telapaknya dengan kassa, tidak terlalu rapih karena dikerjakan dengan satu tangan.

Steve segera membuang pecahan keramik dan kaca begitu memastikan tidak ada pecahan yang mungkin tertingggal. Steve tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu dan pergi brgitu saja. Sosok itu memandang foto yang tadi ditinggalkan Steve dan mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkainya. " _ohana_ " kata sosok itu begitu membaca tulisan khas bocah dibalik foto itu, tulisan Peter. Sosok itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "mr coke cane, kuterima tawaranmu. Kapan aku harus membunuh Captain Spangels?" tanyanya sebelum menghilang dibalik bayangan, meninggalkan bingkai kayu mahoni yang kosong di atas ranjang.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Bersambung dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

Oke, yg mau bunuh Author mana suaranyaaaa~?

XD

Autors note: btw... saya ngerjain chap ini sambil dengerin lagunya Atsushi EXILE yg judulnya [Itsuka Kitto...] atau [いつか きっと。。。] atau kalau dibaha indo jadi [suatu saat pasti...] lagu ini tuh lagu theme song Civil War di jepang. Saya ga tau negara lain, tapi emang Jepang itu kalau ada film luar yang masuk pasti ada theme song bahasa Jepangnya. Dan di bioskopnya kalau mau nonton ada 2 pilihan, yang bahasa asli sama yang udah di dubber ama bahasa Jepang. Hal yang unik adalah versi bahasa asli biasaanya lebih mahal daripada yg udah di dubber... agak aneh mengingat buat versi jepang itu kan harus bayar seiyuu(pengisi suara) lagi... tapi yasudahlah...

pokonya ini lagu enak sekale dan recommended banget buat baper-baperan ama Stony...

Dan Chap ini dibuat kebut-kebutan sama jam tayang Civil war... dan Author yang galau gara-gara ditinggalin temen ke singapur buat nonton premire... setan banget tuh orang, awas kalau ga bawa oleh-oleh pulangnya... (Q.Q)

Bisa dibilang ini adalah chap yg paling syusah buat dibikin... karena selain kondsi badaan lg jelek, tugas kuliah, lomba, kerja, dan kostum... masih dibikin galau sama civil war yg udah betebaran spoilernya tapi belum tayang juga di sini... dan saya ga berani noton sebelum nyelesein ini Chapter... ditambah saya lg pengen banget matiin salah satu karakter… entah itu steve, tony, ato malah si peter….

Doakan saja saya masih punya hati dan jiwa setelah nonton civil war buat lanjutin ini ff...dan saya jadi khawatir ini ff bakalan hiatus... makanya please review... karena itu tenaga buat ngelanjutin ini ff laknat...

Oh iya ngomong2 soal review…. sekarang waktunya bales Review~

Karena satu dan lain hal saya bales review yg bukan pm ke sini ya~  
:3

.

.

aoiru -pecinta melon rider dr kelas C-

terimakasih syudah berkunjung~ :3

maaf bukan saya yg bikin cerita ini gantung…. Tapi imajinasi dan tugas yg digantung dosen~  
XD  
iya, maafkan typo betebaran… abis tau kan aku suka malu sendiri baca ff yg udah selese…. Dan suka pengen ngapus yg udah ketulis….. dan kadang ilang sampe setengah cerita….

Iya, kutunggu sisa 3 cerita lg~  
:D

.

.

Senandung Dewi Utari

Makasih atas doanya~ :D

Wahhh… maafin karna bikin nangis….. Q.Q

Kalau soal Tony dan Steve bisa balikan lg attau ngga… um…. Gimana yah? Rasanya susah setelah apa yg dia lakuin ke Peter….

Dan ikrar Tony itu saya buat tanpa sadar… karena entah kenapa saya yakin Tony itu pasti bakal nambah-nambahin dan komen soal ikrar pernikahan meski itu ikrar pernikahannya sendiri… XD

Dan aku juga patah hati banget sama spoiler civil war ampe ini ff entah bagaimana bisa tercitpa dan diluar dugaan lanjut ampe sekarang…. Doakan saja saya diberi pencerahan biar ini ff bisa kelar.

.

.

TheColorsAquarius

Iya, bagian terakhir sebenernya syudah ditahan dari chapter 1…

dan disebut bisa ngaduk perasaan orang itu sesuatu yg baru, biasanya saya ngaduk es campur atau belakangan obat batuk cair yg rasa melon…. Asli meski judulnya melon rasanya ga enak… (maafin malah numpang curhat) XD

Bruce ada, lg ganti baju pas Peter bangun tuh. Fury sehat meski masih botak *dibunuh*

Untuk tanggepan Furry…. Chap depan ya, itu jga kalau ada sih…. Ga yakin bisa ngerjain chapter lima…. Hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks….

dan saya ga tau harus seneng atau sedih dibilang punya bakat di bidang angst karena saya pengennya nulis komedi…. Tapi karna bakat berarti berkah, klo berkah berarti harus disyukuri, makasih ya TheColorsAquarius :*

dan makasih karna udah review selama ini, asli klo ga ada reviewan darimu mungkin ini cerita Cuma membatu ampe chap 2…. Keep review please~  
:D

.

.

svtAlien

kyyyaaaa~ ceritaku dibaca alien~ ini yg waktu itu nyerang New York? #plak!

Dan makasih udah baca~  
dan iya…. Sampai sekarang yg namanya Typo itu seolah penyakit yg ga bisa ilang… mungkin karena saya selalu malu sendiri klo baca tulisan saya dan jd pengn ngapus sebagian(atau kadang malah semuanya) klo baca chapter yg udah beres… dan karena ga punya beta, akhirnya terpaksa dibiarkan begitu saja…. karena takut setengah atau malah semua chapter ini ilang...

oh, tapi kalau soal pembatas, udah saya coba benerin :D

Makasih udah baca dan review~ sangat bermanfaat dan membantu sekali~

:D

.

.

Sekian dari saya~

btw, seperti biasa~

yg mau request silahkan review

yg mau ngoreksi silahkan review

yg mu ngajak berantem juga review aja #Plak!

see you next time~  
:D


	5. Chimichanga and Unicorn

Rate: saat ini masih T… semoga sampai akhir bakal tetep T….

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SpideyPool(ntar,kalo inget… tapi kayanya ga jd)  
Genre: family, bromance,sismance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt... author patah hati, dll...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuharu dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~ atau setidaknya belum…. Dia masih SMP.

Oh karena ada beberapa yg nanyain ini peter parker atau bukan...

Jawabannya iya, dia ini peter parker spiderman... tapi belum jadi spiderman... karna dia ga pernah digigit laba-laba dan yah nama belakangnya Stark-Rogers karena dia ga pernah jd Parker... rahasia kelahirannya seperti yang telah dijelaskan di chapter 3, jadi begitulah...

Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta...

Happy reading~

:3

[oke mari kita mulai ceritanyaaa~]

Peter melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa, makan, bersulang, menari juga bernyanyi. Peter melihat Dad datang menghampirinya dan memangku tubuh bocah berusia empat tahun itu, "mau berdansa denganku pangeran kecil?" Tanya lelaki dengan jenggot lucu yang selalu membuat pipi Peter terasa gatal setiap Dad menciumnya atau sekedar iseng menggesekan rambut-rambut halus itu ke pipi putranya. Peter mengangguk sambil terkiki kecil, kegelian merasakan jenggot Tony. Keduanya kemudian menuju area dansa berputar dan melenggok sesukanya, tangan kanan Tony memeluk Peter erat agar keduanya bisa sepantaran, meninggalkan kedua kaki Peter bergelantung nyaman sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan peter seolah mereka akan menari walts atau tango yang tentunya mustahil, sehingga keduanya hanya berputar-putar dan mengganggu bruce yang sedang berdansa dengan Natasha atau Clint yang sedang mengajak seorang agent berdansa. Keduanya hanya cekikikan begitu melewati Clint yang marah karena diganggu.

Peter terus tertawa sampai tidak sadar seseorang sudah berada di belakang Ayahnya dan menggenggam bahu ayahnya. Lelaki itu punya wajah yang familiar dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang yang berpendar indah dibawah cahaya matahari, Peter mengenanya. Ayahnya tersenyum pada lelaki itu sebelum lelaki itu balas tersenyum kearah Peter dan ayahnya, Tony menyerahkan Peter ke Lelaki itu saat si lelaki bilang ingin berdansa dengan Peter. Peter tersenyum kearah lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu membanting ayahnya ke pilar masih sambil tersenyum, seketika semuanya berubah menjadi Merah.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Jeritan Peter berhasil membangunan Clint dan Bruce. Natasha yang sedang beerjaga di depan pintu segera melompat masuk begitu mendengar suara jeritan keponakannya.

"Shh…. Tenang Peter, minumlah" kata Bruce sambil mendekatkan sebuah segelas air putih ke bibir Peter, si pemuda meminumnya tergesa dan tersedak. Tapi kemudian mulai tenang saat coba minum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dad… dad… seseorang menyerangnya… dimana dia?" Tanya peter panik, dilihatnya ruangan itu, hanya ada Clint, Natasha dan Bruce. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang begitu menyadari menghilangnya sang ayah.

"tenang Peter, Ayahmu sedang mengurus perusahaannya yang sudah seminggu ini terbengkalai" kata Natasha sambil mengusap rambut Coklat Peter, berusaha menenangkan keponakan satu-satunya.

"seminggu?" Tanya Peter bingung kepalanya berdenyut dan pusing, tapi di saat bersamaan terasa mati rasa.

"apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Bruce sambil melihat Peter yang kebingungan.

"aku, MJ dan Harry sedang bermain Skate board di gedung kosong milik keluarga Harry… lalu… ugh…." Peter memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Shh… tidak usah dipaksakan, istirahatlah. Kami akan menjagamu" kata Natasha sambil mengusap perlahan kepala Peter yang tidak dibalut perban, seolah terhipnotis Peter kembali menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Bruce dan Natasha saling berpandangan, bertukar pikiran. Sudah seminggu ini Peter terus terbangun dan tertidur seperti tadi, namun setiap kali terbangun Peter selalu lupa kejadian saat dia tersadar sebelumnya. Semoga saja semua itu hanya efek obat tidur dan penghilang rasa sakit yang cukup banyak mengalir pada Tubuh Peter. Nat dan Bruce berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahu Peter apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, setidaknya sampai keadaannya itu semua orang sadar tidak ada yang berhak menjelaskan soal keretakan hubungan kedua orang tua Peter selain Tony atau Steve, meskipun sebenarnya Steve agak diluar opsi mengingat Peter bahkan tidak mengingat Ayahnya yang pirang. Sementara itu Clint hanya memandang kedua rekan Avengers-nya, bungkam.

.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

.

Tony memandang lelaki dengan setelan serba hitam dengan penutup mata yang kini menatapnya Tajam. Tony sudah berbicara dengan Fury hampir dua jam tapi keduanya belum menemukan titik terang. "dengar, jika tidak ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan aku ingin kembali ke tempat Peter." Kata Tony sambil membereskan setelannya, bersiap untuk berdiri

"Stark, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Setelah semuanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja" kata Fury emosi. Masih ada tiga tumpuk dokumen yang harus Fury selesaikan dan sekarang Fury merasa sudah membuang-buang waktunya percuma untuk mengurusi pernikahan orang lain.

"tidak, keputusanku sudah final, aku mundur dari Avengers dan akan berpisah dengan Steven Grant Rogers" kata Tony sambil bangkit, dia masih harus bertemu dengan seseorang sebelum kembali ke tempat Peter.

"kau pikir media akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?! Orang-orang akan mempertanyakan dan meragukan kalian!" kata Fury emosi

"PERSETAN DENGAN ORANG-ORANG ITU! BUKAN MEREKA YANG NYARIS KEHILANGAN ANAK SATU-SATUNYA DITANGAN LELAKI YANG PALING DICINTAI!" teriak Tony yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Stark…. Apa kau masih mencintai Rogers?" Tanya Fury mendengar teriakan Tony. Biasanya dia akan sangat marah jika ada seseorang yang berteriak di kantornya selain dirinya. Tapi Fury lebih focus pada kata-kata Tony. Fury bukan orang yang bisa menunjukan kasih maupun kekhawatiran begitu saja, Fury juga bukan orang yang percaya pada orang lain, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak perduli. Fury masih ingat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Tony adalah saat dia masih dalam masa pelatihan dan harus mengawal Howard Stark. Tony saat itu tidak lebih dari seorang bocah dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan semangat untuk diakui ayahnya.

"semuanya akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak…. tapi sekarang bukan perasaanku, ini semua tentang Peter. Bahkan meski aku masih mencintainya, aku tidak akan bisa berada di sekitarnya tanpa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya." Fury menatap Tony prihatin, Tony benci pandangan itu. "dulu aku biarkan Howard merusak masa kecilku, membuatku menghancurkan diriku sendiri di masa remajaku dan menjadi monster saat aku dewasa…."Fury tahu, luka di punggung dan beberapa bagian Tubuh Tony Stark yang tidak pernah hilang adalah karya seorang Howard, melukai bukan hanya tubuh tapi juga jiwa Tony kecil. Membuat anak lelaki yang manja menjadi katung amarah dan kebencian dengan otak jenius, menciptakan kekacawan permanent bagi bocah itu hingga remaja dan mungkin sampai detik ini jika bukan karena penculikan di Afganistan yang membuatnya menjadi Ironman.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan hidup Peter. Terutama jika orang itu adalah orang yang disayanginya." Kata Tony final. Fury tidak menghalangi kepergian Tony, sebaliknya dia malah menatap sebuah celah di belakang lemari besar yang hampir mencapai langit-langit. Perlahan celah itu seloah melebar hingga sebesar pintu, dari dalamnya keluar Steve Rogers yang mendengar semuanya dalam diam.

.

XXXXXxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxXXXXX

.

Peter terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpi begitu merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan rasa ngantuk seolah tidak mau meninggalkannya, efek sedative. Bukan pertama kalinya, Peter pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Peter berusaha melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Tiba-tiba dari arah kamar mandi peter mendengar suara keran yang dibuka sebelum suara air yang mengalir sampai ke telinganya. Peter tidak terlalu memikirkannya tentu saja, paling salah satu aunt atau uncle yang pakai kamar mandi.

Peter sangat terkejut mendapati yang keluar dari kamar mandi justru seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian perawat membawa sebuah vas bunga berisi bunga matahari. Peter tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu jika saja yang keluar memang seorang perawat, tapi Peter yakin betul sosok yang mengenakan suit ketat merah hitam dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dibawah pakaian perawat itu bukanlah perawat sungguhan.

"yo, Pete~ tadinya aku ingin membawakan kembang api, tapi karena kembang api tidak bisa ditaruh di dalam vas jadi kuganti kembang(bunga) matahari~" kata sosok mencurigakan yang tidak dikenalinya. Peter menggenggam tombol daruratnya, berjaga-jaga jika harus menggunakannya.

"siapa?" Tanya Peter pada sosok aneh dihadapannya "kamu tidak mungkin penjual chimichanga di sebrang jalan kan" Tanya peter berusaha Santai namun tetap waspada. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan dia untuk tetap netral dan bersikap tenang saat menemui seseorang yang mencurigakan dan tidak jelas villain atau hero.

"Deadpool~ aku adalah ibu perimu, atau untuk saat ini perawat pribadimu~" kata Deadpool sambil menunjuk pakaian perawat yang dikenakan diatas suit merah hitam miliknya. "oh dan aku memang suka sekali Chimicanga, aku tahu toko yang bagus sekitar sini"

"Deadpool? Aku bukan bocah tujuh tahun yang bisa ditipu dengan hal seperti sihir" kata peter tidak percaya. Siapa pula yang akan percaya dengan orang mencurigakan begitu, selain itu dia punya seorang dewa petir sebagai Godfather! Peter tidak butuh seorang ibu peri seperti Cinderella.

"yah, pokonya jika kau merasa terancam atau merasa butuh seseorang silahkan panggil aku sepuasnya" kata deadpool sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu nama dengan gambar Deadpool yang berpegangan tangan dengan karakter berkostum merah biru dengan aksen laba-laba, terlihat seperti gambar anak 4 tahun.

"sejujurnya sekarang aku merasa terancam dengan keberadaanmu" kata peter sambil melempar kartu nama pemberian Deadpool ke meja di samping kasurnya.

"heee…. terancam? Padahal aku sudah meletakan semua bom dan alat berbahaya lainnya di depan pintu rumah sakit karena takut kau meledakannya" kata Deadpool yang tersinggung

"kau apa?!"

"yah intinya aku akan datang lagi nanti" kata Deadpool sambil melompat ke luar jendela. Peter akan mengejar Deadpool jika saja kepalanya tidak berdenyut saat Peter berusaha bangkit. Tidak lama kemudian Natasha muncul dengan wajah datarnya, tapi Peter mengenali mata Natasha, khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang mengunjungimu selama aku pergi?" Tanya Natasha dengan nada dingin yang biasa. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Peter menggeleng.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Peter

"hanya hal biasa, ada seseorang yang cukup gila meninggalkan setumpuk besar bom rakitan dan beberapa kotak dynamite dan bazooka…." Kata Natasha cuek, dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang dibawa Tony dari Tower.

"bom dan bazooka itu sungguhan? Cool…" Tanya Peter antusias, tidak menyangka orang aneh berkostum merah itu benar-benar melakukannya. Jika Natasha mencurigai tingkah keponakannya, dia tidak mengatakannya.

"hei, turunkan kakimu dari sofaku young lady" kata Tony yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, Natasha hanya mendengus tanpa menurunkan kakinya. "hai peter pan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tony sambil mendekati putranya. "aku menemukan chimichanga yang enak di sekitar sini" kata Tony sambil meletakan kantong kertas yang dibawanya di meja samping ranjang Peter. Tony kemudian melemparkan sekotak pada Natasha dan memberikan sekotak untuk Peter.

Tony mengatakan bahwa dia sudah makan ditoko dan membawa beberapa karena tahu Peter tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Peter mengakui kalau Chimichanga yang dibawa ayahnya memang enak, Peter bahkan tidak sadar betapa laparnya dia sampai seluruh Chimichanga di kotaknya habis. Tony kemudian membuang kotak bekasnya dan kantong karton itu ke tempat sampah di lorong rumah sakit, meninggalkan meja di samping kasur Peter kekosongan yang tidak disadari remaja itu. Peter kemudian mulai menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selama dia tidak sadarkan diri, tidak menyadari kartu nama Deadpool yang menghilang.

.

XXXXXxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxXXXXX

.

Alana Bloom menatap Tony yang kini sedang meminum kopionya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia menjalani sesi _'mengobrol'_ dengan Tony. Keadaan Tony semakin membaik, atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orsng. Tspi tidak dengan Dr. Bloom. Dia menjadi salah satu psikiater terbaik FBI bukan tanpa alas an, dia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Tony mungkin kembali menjadi seorang jenius arogan yang bertindak sesukanya seolah semua masalah yang dialaminya dan Steve seminggu belakangan tidak pernah terjadi. Sayangnya semua itu benar-benar terjadi dan Dr. Bloom tahu betul semua itu masih di sana, menggerogoti seorang Tony Stark dari dalam.

"jangan melakukan kesalahan yang pernah kubuat, aku menilai perasaanku dan bukannya melakukan sesuatu. Kau harus cari cara mengatasi masalahmu Tony, bukan menyembunyikan dirimu dari kenyataan atau mencari jalan termudah" kata wanita yang memiliki seorang putra itu.

"aku tidak mengerti" kata Tony dengan nada arogan yang dikenali Alana sebagai kebohongan.

"Tony, kau tidak perlu menutupi siapa dirimu dan berhentilah berpura-pura kuat. Setidaknya dihadapanku, aku tidak akan menghakimimu. Aku disini bukan untuk itu, aku disini untukmu" Kata Alana pada lelaki di hadapannya. Alana terbiasa menangani korban dari kasus-kasus paling biasa hingga kasus yang membuat para FBI ingin mengundurkan diri. Diantara korban itu banyak yang mengalami mimpi buruk bahkan saat mereka terjaga, membuat mereka merasa gila dan tertekan oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka hilangkan dari ruang kosong antara khayalan dan kenyataan. Banyak dari orang-orang itu kemudian berusaha bersikap seolah apa yang mereka alami tidaklah nyata, berusaha menekaankan kalau mereka baik-baik saja dan bahwa mereka cukup kuat dan tidak gila karna apa yang mereka alami, berusaha membohongi diri mereka sendiri. Hasilnya selalu tidak baik.

"kau tidak mengerti, aku harus melakukan ini untuk Peter. Dia bergantung padaku dan aku harus bisa menjadi pilar untuk menyangganya." Kata Tony mantap. Saat ini hanya dialah satu-satunya pegangan untuk Peter, Tony tidak akan membiarkan Steve untuk mendekati anaknya apalagi menjadi sandaran putranya. Peter bahkan tidak mengingat Steve, bahkan jika Peter mampu mengingat Steve sekali pun Tony tidak akan membiarkan lelaki pirang kelebihan otot itu ada dalam jarak pandang Peter.

"Tony… Peter aman sekarang, kau aman sekarang, semuanya-"

"NO! Ini.. ini belum berakhir…. Ini… entahlah… aku mulai mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi ini… aku mulai melihat Ste-Captain… aku melihatnya membunuh Peter, kemudian menyiksaku… dan dia melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi… " Kata Tony, nafasnya berat dan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Beberapa kali Tony membuka bibirnya, ingin melanjutkan namun hanya nafas berat yang mampu dikeluarkannya. Alana menunggu Tony dengan sabar, "hal terburuknya adalah, saat aku bangun Steve ada di sana. Dia menatapku dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berfikir kalau dia akan menyerangku atau Peter. Aku tidak bisa bangun dan membuat semua mimpi itu menghilang. Karena semua mimpi itu terlalu nyata, aku bisa merasakannya mencekikku, berdiri diatas genangan darah dari tubuh Peter, mematahkan tulang-tulang rusukku lalu menariknya satu persatu dan menancapkannya ke tubuh Peter."

Alana menghela nafasnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengalami korban penganiayaan, tapi melihat seorang Tony Stark dalam kondisi ini bukan hal yang mudah. Menyadarkan pada Alana bahwa meski dengan Iron suit yang luar biasa, uang yang tidak akan habis dan tingkah yang dibuat acuh tak acuh… Tony Stark tetaplah manusia biasa. Bahwa seorang Tony Stark yang dengan berani menlawan monster dan alien, membonceng Nuklir untuk menyelamatkan New York, juga orang yang bisa menciptakan krisis ekoomi dalam hitungan menit ternyata juga bisa merasa terancam dan tertekan. Ironisnya, semua ketakutan itu terarah pada seorang Captain America.

Alana heran, bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari bahwa Tony Stark adalah orang paling manusiawi di avengers. Tony bukan dewa dari Asgard, tidak pernah meneguk super serum atau berenang dalam radiasi gama, dia bahkan tidak mengalami pelatihan khusus di camp S.H.I.E.L.D. saat liburan musim panas. Alana ingat pernah melihat Tony sebelum dia menjadi Ironman dan dia selalu membawa bodyguard disekitarnya. Tony punya otak jenius yang menjadi warisan turun temurun keluarga Stark tentu, bersama kekayaan dan alis yang sexy. Tony tidak cocok untuk turun di langsung dilapangan bagi Alana, tapi Tony terlalu keras kepala untuk diam dan melihat Avengers lain menendang beberapa penjahat.

"kau harus bicara dengannya…." Membuat Tony melotot menatap wanita itu. "tidak sekarang tentunya, saat kau siap." Tambah wanita itu.

"entahlah, aku bahkan kesulitan untuk tidak menembakan repulsor ke arahnya belakangan ini" kata Tony ragu, Alana tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak lama Tony ikut bergabung, tawanya tidak terlalu keras mengingat rusuknya belum sembuh. Tidak lama terdengar suara ketukan yang menghentikan keduanya. Alana membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat sosok Captain America dan Natasha di balik pintu tersebut.

"oh, hai… Natasha bilang kalau… apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa menunggu…" kata Steve yang agak terkejt mendapati wanita yang tidak dikenalnya berada satu ruangan dengan Tony. Perasaan cemburu hampir menguasainya tapi Steve ingat dia masih punya hal lain yang lebih penting maka diredamnya perasaan tersebut.

"nonsense, lagipula sesiku dan Tony sudah hampir selesai. Beri aku beberapa menit" kata Alana sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"oh tidak, Alana tidak akan pergi kemanapun" Kata Tony dengan nada menyebalkan. Alana akan protes ketika melihat tangan Tony berkeringat dan gemetar pelan.

"kau yakin?" Tanya Alana, Tony mengagngguk ragu. Sementara Natasha mengangkat alisnya melihat pemandangan itu. Melihat kejadian itu Steve merasakan amarah mulai merambat, berani sekali Tony berpaling pada seorang wanita! Demi tuhan Steve masih suami sah seorang Tony Stark!

"jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Captain Rogers?" Tanya Tony tanpa basa basi. Disilangkan kedua tangannya, membuatnya terlihat menyebalka. Tapi Natasha dan Alana tahu Tony hanya berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar, sayangnya Steve terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri untuk menyadarinya.

"surat-surat ini. aku tidak bisa menandatanganinya." kata Steve sambil meletakan surat-surat yang diberikan Tony kemarin. Steve menolak untuk bercerai, dia percaya dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya. "aku ingin memulai segalanya kembali. Kita lupakan semuanya dan kita perbaiki semuanya dengan memulai dari awal" kata Steve mantap. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada takdir, tidak kali ini. mendengarnya Tony hanya tertawa.

"maaf…. Tapi… hahahahahah… kau? Hahahahaha…." Semua orang melihat Tony yang tawanya perlahan menjadi histeris dan kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi isakan pelan, mungkin karna luka di tulang rusuknya atau mungkin dia menangisi takdirnya, atau mungkin dia hanya kehilangan beberapa sekrup di kepalanya. Entahlah, "kau minta untuk melupakan segalanya dan mulai dari awal?! Apa kau lupa PETER SUDAH MELUPAKANMU! Asal kau tahu dari semua kejadian ini hanya itu hal baik yang bisa kusukuri. " kata Tony mantap. Steve menatap Tony tidak percaya.

"Tony… " Steve berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya terlalu banyak perasaan yang bercampur dengan pikirannya dan Steve tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya sehingga hanya nama si jeniuslah yang lolos dari bibirnya. Captain America bisa berpidato dihadapan ribuan orang tapa merasa gentar, dia bisa menggiring para prajurit untuk bertarung hingga akhir hayat mereka, apa sulitnya berbicara di hadapan seorang Tony Stark? Ini harusnya mudah bagi seorang Captain America, sayangnya dia hanya seorang Steve Rogers.

"kau ingin kami melupakan semua perbuatanmu? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku dan Peter? Fine! Akan kulakukan! Kau ingin awal yang baru? Akan kulakukan, hanya saja tanpa dirimu. Aku dan Peter akan pergi dan melupakanmu. Jadi kuharap kau tandatangani surat itu dan jangan pernah tunjukan dirimu dihadapanku dan Peter lagi." Kata Tony tajam. Alana ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Dia memang meminta Tony untuk bicara pada Steve tapi bukan ini yang diharapkannya.

"maaf… tapi aku tidak bisa Tony…" kata Steve pelan.

"kau tidak mau tanda tangan? Tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap pergi." Kata Tony sambil berdiri, dia hendak meninggalkan ruangan jika saja tangan Steve tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"lepas…." Desis Tony. Tidak ingin gemetaran di hadapan Steve. Disentakan tangannya keras-keras agar terlepas dari genggaman Steve, berhasil.

"biarkan aku memperbaiki semua ini, kumohon?" pinta Steve, mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca biasanya mampu melumpuhkan Tony, tapi tidak kali ini.

"oh tidak, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Kita sudah selesai Rogers… " Kata Tony sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, dipakainya kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi hanya diam digenggamannya. Menolak untuk melihat langit biru di mata Steve.

"oh, Sekarang kita sudah selesai? Secepat itu ? karna kau sudah menemukan seseorang?!" bentak Steve sambil menatap Alana sinis. Sementara Alana hanya bungkam melihat pertengkaran keduanya, menolak untuk terjun langsung dalam pertengkaran keduanya. Masih bisa ditoleril, bukan masalah besar.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tony heran. Apa hubungannya Alana dengan semua ini?

"aku tahu sudah beberapa hari ini kalian bertemu diam-diam " desis Steve. Rasa cemburu tidak lagi ditutupi, Steve tahu kebiasaan Toony yang senang main perempuan sebelum besama dirinya. Seperti kata orang, kebiasaan lama sulit hilangnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kebiasaan buruk itu datang kembali. "semua hal tentang perceraian ini sudah kau rencanakan! Sejak awal kau ingin berpisah denganku agar kau bisa bersama wanita ini kan! Mengaku saja Tony, kau hanya ingin bermain dengan wanita ini!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Natasha menghentikan semua suara di ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan kesunyian mematikan dan ketegangan dalam udara. "cukup" kata Natasha dingin. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Alana temanku dan aku yang mengenalkannya pada Tony"

Alan maju perlahan dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Alana Bloom-Verger, Psikiater. Menikah dan punya seorang Putra" Kata Alana, Steve dengan ragu menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Psikiater, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Peter?" Tanya Steve penuh harap tidak tahan dengan fakta bahwa anakna tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"mungkin, tapi di sini aku lebih focus pada Tony" kata Alana sambil menatap Tony yang msih bungkam.

"Tony? Tapi kenapa?" Steve menatapnya bingung.

"ada kode etik yang melarangku membicarakan pasienku, atau dalam kasus ini Tony." Kata Alana tenang, dia pernah menghadapi seorang pembunuh kanibal berdarah dingin. Seorang pahlawan perang seperti Captain America bukan ancaman baginya.

"tapi aku suaminya" kata Steve bersikeras, tidak suka ada informasi mengenai Tony yang disembunyikan darinya.

"dan penyebab traumanya" cemooh Natasha.

"trauma?" Steve berbalik menatap Tony tidak percaya.

"kau tahu? Rasanya kita sudah terlalu banyak bicara, dan jika kau tidak ingin menandatangani surat ini tidak masalah, tapi aku akan tetap pergi." Kata Tony sambil membalikan badannya, meninggalkan ruangan.

.

XXXXXxxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)- xxxXXXXX

.

Tony menatap peter yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Digenggamnya tangan pemuda yang sudah terlelap sejak sejam yang lalu, efek obat. Tony mengusap pelan kepala putranya sayang. Tony merasakan angina berhembus menerpanya, matanya menatap seluruh penjuru kamar waspada, ingat betul bahwa dia sudah menutup seluruh jendela di kamar itu.

"boo!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendorong pundaknya dari belakang, Tony pasti akan menjerit jika saja sebuah telapak tangan tidak menutup mulutnya. "ini aku Mr Stark, tidak usah takut. Aku tidak bersama Valak dan tidak membawa bom 3kg" kata orang yang yang menyergapnya.

"kau…. Kenapa tadi kau menemui Peter?"desis Tony menatap orang dengan pakaian meerah hitam d hadapannya. "kita punya perjanjian…"

"dan kita belum sepakat" balas Deadpool

"karena kau berlari keluar restoran di tengah pembicaraan kita! Dan aku sudah membayar semua chimichanga yang kau makan dan kau bawa lari…." balas Tony kesal

"tadi ada tukang balon lewat, dan kurasa Babyboy akan suka" kata Deadpool sambil mengikatkan lima buah balon gas berbentuk unicorn ke headbad ranjang Peter. Jika tidak ingat Putranya sedang tidur mungkin Tony akan dengan senang hati membenturkan kepala orang atau mutan atau entah makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"so? Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita? Atau kau akan pergi keluar jendela sebelum sepasang mata-mata dan assassin membunuhmu?" Tanya Tony kesal sementara Deadpool hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"kau tidak bisa membunuhku, tidak ada yang bisa dan itu alasanmu mau menyewaku. Ayolah, bahkan Stan Lee tidak bisa membunuhku" kata Deadpool disela tawanya.

"siapa Stan Lee? Lupakan, yang lebih penting… kau yakin bisa menghentikan Cap?" Tanya Tony serius. Entah kenapa belakangan ini rasa humornya berkurang, mungkin karena semua stress dan mimpi buruk ini atau mungkin karena sudah sejam ini perut Tony sakit gara-gara makanan yang dibawakan Clint. Tony berjanji akan mengikat Clint di kursi dan mencekokinya hingga perut manusia burung itu meledak jika besok perut Tony masih sakit.

"ok, aku bersedia menjagnya dan melindunginya dari segala makhluk dari yang terkecil seperti scotty si manusia semut hingga Scotty si giantman, dari yang bentuknya tidak karuan seperti moodok hingga yang paling seksi seperti captain America. Harus kuakui Cap punya pantat yang bagus…woohooo!" Deadpool menggerakan tangannya seolah sedang meremas pantat seseorang dan Tony ingin membunuhnya di tempat.

"jadi berapa bayaranmu?" Tanya Tony sambil membuka buku ceknya. Biasanya Tony akan menyuruh JARVIS mentransfer bayarannya. Sayangnya Tony belum menginstal AI miliknya di rumah sakit ini.

"peter" kata Deadpool sambil menatap remaja di hadapannya.

"what?" Tony melihat lelaki di hadapannya bingung.

"satu Peter, stok Chimichanga sepanjang tahun dan paket bulan madu di spain dan Italy!" Kata Deadpool sambil mendekatkan bibirnya(yang masi terbalut topeng) kearah bibir Peter.

PRAANG!

"Aaawww…" rintih Deadpool yang kepalanya dipukul oleh vas bunga oleh Tony, Reflek.

"keluar, jangan pernah coba menyentuh putraku..." kata Tony sambil mengarahkan repulsor yang selalu dibawanya dalam bentuk jam tangan.

"wow, aku suka jam barumu! Tapi aku lebih suka yang bergambar Dora" kata Deadpool sambil menggenggam tangan Tony. "tenanglah, aku hanya serius bagian Chimichanga. Oh dan aku butuh satu tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan tempatnya agar lebih mudah untuk mengawasinya, atau menjahilinya." sebelah alis Tony terangkat mendengar pembelaan Deadpool.

"untuk gajimu? Dan asurnsi kesehatan?" mendengarnya Deadpool hanya tertawa geli. Siapa yang butuh asuransi kesehatan jika kau tidak bisa mati? Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas Deadpool mengambil katana di punggungnya dan memotong kelingkingnya, membuat Tony berjengit ngeri.

"aku tidak membutuhkannya" kata Deadpool sambil memperlihatkan bagaimana jarinya kembali tumbuh.

"wow, bagus...itu keren, tapi menjijikan, boleh aku dan Buruce menelitinya nanti?" tanya Tony yang jiwa Sains-nya bangkit. Tony bisa merasakan seringai Deadpool meski wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"alasan aku bisa mengalahkan Capsicle" kata Deadpool sambil memperlihatkan kelingkingnya yang sudah tumbuh kembali meski ukurannya masih agak kecil dibanding jari-jarinya yang lain. "kau bahkan bisa memisahkan kepalaku dan aku masih bisa membuat burito dan jus kaktus. Kau mau coba?" tanya Deadpool sambil menyerahkan katana dan menyodorkan lehernya ke arah Tony.

"eewww... no! Aku tidak akan memisakan kepala seseorang dari tubuhnya bahkan untuk acara sulap di ulang tahun peter" kata Tony sambil menjatuhkan pedang Deadpool.

"AAWW!" siapa yang menyangka pedang itu akan menancap di kaki lelaki berkostum merah itu?

"OOPS! Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Kata Tony sambil mencabut pedang itu, sukses membuat darah di kaki Deadpool memancar bagai air mancur. Melihatnya Tony reflek menancapkan kembali pedang itu ke kaki Deadpool yang justru menambah lubang di kakinya. Tony baru akan menarik kembali katana yang menancap di kaki Deadpool.

"WAAA! STOP! BERHENTI! Berhenti menolongku... kumohon" kata Deadpool sambil memegangi tangan Tony. "ini tetap sakit…" kata Deadpool sambil menunjukan lukanya yang perlahan menghilang.

"eww… itu tetap menjijikan, dan aku tetap ingin menelitinya. Baiklah ini kesepakatannya, kau akan menjaganya, aku akan memberimu tempat tinggal dan chimichanga dan boneka unicorn setinggi dua meter yang kau minta tadi siang."

"3 meter dengan surai pelangi"

"haah, 3 meter dan uang bulanan. Kau juga akan membiarkanku meneliti tubuhmu itu, dan menyingkir dari bokong anakku! dia masih di bawah umur, dan dia harus berumur setidaknya 30 sebelum kencan pertamanya " kata Tony sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"oke deal! Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwaku meski aku harus mati berkali-kali… meskipun aku ahli dalam hal itu, kau tahu mati tidak semudah kelihatannya" kata Deadpool sambil menjabat tangan Tony.

"janji?" Tanya Tony sambil berusa mencari kebohongan di suara orang di hadapannya. Tony sudah menjadi seorang pebisnis selama bertahun-tahun, dia biasa menjabat tangan calon klien atau partner untuk perusahaannya dan mencari kebohongan atau ketidak jujuran dari perubahan suara, gengaman di tangannya, mata si di hadapannya atua sekedar dengan instingnya. Kedengarannya klise dan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menguasai teknik itu tentunya, tapi selama ini hanya Obi yang bisa menghindari radarnya.

"janji kelingkin!" kata Deadpool sambil melingkarkan jari kelngkingnya di kelingking Tony. Tony tidak akan mengakuinya tapi Deadpool berani taruhan kalau dia mendengar suara lengkingan dari seorang Tony Stark saat jari kelingkingnya yang putus melingkari kelingking Tony.

"dan berhenti melakukannya! Aku punya penyakit Jantung kau tahu!" kata Tony sambil mengetuk-ngetuk Arc reactor miliknya. Deadpool hanya tertawa renyah melihat miliyuner mantan playboy itu berlalu melewatinya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Peter yang masih terlelap karna obat.

"hey baby boy…"kata Deadpool sambil mengelus perlahan pipi Peter. "aku akan menjagamu kali ini dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu." Kata Deadpool sambil menutup matanya membiarkan semua kenangan mengerikan memasuki ingatannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan saat tangannya menarik pelatuk dan membiarkan peluru itu menancap di kepala Peter. Tidak menyadari jika dirinya baru saja membunuh lelaki yang diajaknya kencan dimalam sebelumnya, tidak menyadari bahwa Peter Parker dan Spiderman adalah orang yang sama dan mengabaikan walpeper HP peter yang menunjukan foto selfie Spiderman dan Deadpool saling berangkulan di malam kencan mereka. Deadpool mengabaikan jantunya yang berdetak saat Peter membuka pintu apartemenya dan tersenyum ke arahnya sedetik sebelum dia membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Deadpool seharusnya tidak mengambil pekerjaan itu, seharusnya dia memerksa data targetnya dan bukannya melamun karna terlalu sibuk memikirkan kencannya dan Spiderman. Deadpool seharusnya sadar bahwa perjanjian untu tidak saling mencari tahu orang dibalik topeng itu adalah hal yang konyol untuk sepasang kekasih dan menolak untuk menyetujuinya.

Sayangnya setelah semua penyesalan itu Deadpool tetap tidak bisa menemui Peternya bahkan setelah berbicara dengan kematian. Deadpool bisa mati berkali-kali, tapi tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Peternya. Deadpool pernah pergi ke dimensi lain untuk menemui spiderman lainya tapi mereka tidak pernah sama, semua spiderman itu bukan Spidey boy yang merangkulnya saat Deadpool menghabiskan malam panjang dengan tubuh terkoyak. Merekaa bukan Spiderman yang akan menemaninya menari dalam iringan lagu "smooth" yang dinyanyikan Santana dan Rob Thomas disela-sela malam saat keduanya mengalami hari yang buruk hanya untuk berakhir karena keduanya terjerembab atau tersandung kaki satu sama lain, bergulingan dan tertawa hingga kehabisan nafas.

Lalu suatu hari seseorang seolah menjawab semua doa yang tidakpernah dilantunkan oleh Deadpool. Seseorang itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk menemui Jiwa kekasihnya yang terlahir di dunia yang lain. Deadpool meminta, memaksa, mengancam dan bahkan memohon agar bisa kembali dipertemukan Peternya. Orang itu menyanggupi dengan syarat bahwa Deadpool tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunianya, Deadpool menyanggupi. Syarat kedua diajukan, Deadpool harus melindungi Peter dengan seluruh nyawanya maka Deadpool menyanggupi. Syarat ketiganya adalah bahwa Peter tidak akan mengingatnya dan bahwa Deadpool tidak boleh mengingatkannya akan kehidupan lamanya dan bagaimana dia dan Deadpool saling mencintai. Deadpool gusar, menolak untuk melupakan masa-masa kebersamaannya dan Spiderman. Apa bedanya dia dan Spiderman lain jika Deadpool harus memulai segalanya dari awal? Orang itu kembali menjelaskan bahwa Peter bukanlah Spiderman, bahwa dia tidak punya kekuatan super, dan bahwa lebih dari sebelumnya membutuhkan Deadpool di sampingnya.

Maka disinilah Deadpool, memandangi Baby boy kesayangannya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Deadpool awalnya kaget begitu mengetahui Peter boy adalah anak dari Iron man dan Captain America di dunia ini. Peter bukan Spiderman yang bergelantungan di bawah langit New York hanya dengan berbalut spandex, tapi sejak pertama kali melihat matanya Deadpool tahu kalau Peter di dunia ini adalah Peternya. Ingatannya mungkin berbeda, mungkin Peter yang ini tidak punya tiga buah tahi lalat di bokongnya, mungkin Peter ini tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya Deadpool terlalu larut dalam sepasang mata itu dan terlanjur jatuh cinta saaat mencium aroma shampoo yang mengguar dari rambut coklat itu ditambah lagi Deadpool tahu jauh di dalam sana ada jiwa yang dicintainya.

"tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu" bisik Deadpool sambil membuka topengnya dan mencium kening Peter. Deadpool tersenyum melihat alis Peter yang mengkerut merasakan ciumannya seperti di dunia sebelumnya. Deadpool kemudian berbalik menuju kamar mandi dan menggedor pintu tempat seorang Tony Stark mengurung dirinya.

DOK! DOOK! DOKK!

"TONY! KAU MASIH PUNYA SISA CIMICHANGA?" teriak Deadpool sambil masih menggedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

"MATI SAJA SANA!" balas Tony dari kamar mandi

"sudah kucoba lima kali sejak pagi, masih belum berhasil" kata Deadpool dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat. Deadpool mendengar geraman dan helaan nafas Tony, lama Tony keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit ke arah Deadpool.

"beli apa pun yang kau mau, tapi jangan lupa belikan aku kopi dan cheese burger saat kembali" Kata Tony yang kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Peter.

"oh, I love you ayah mertua~" Kata Deadpool sambil memeluk Tony yang berjengit antara jijik dan geli mendengar panggilan Deadpool juga sakit karena tulangnya yang belum sembuh disentuh dengan tidak manusiawi.

"oh, jangan pernah bermimpi au akan memberikan anakku yang manis padamu" Kata Tony sambil melepaskan tangan Deadpool. "sekarang pergi sebelum aku menemukan cara untuk membunuhmu" usir Tony pada makhluk tak jelas dihadapannya.

"yes sir!" kata Deadpoool sambil memberikan hormat ala militer kearah Tony. Tony membalasnya iseng dan Deadpool dengan girangnya melompat keluar jendela rumah sakit. Siapa yang menyangka kalau satu makhluk jadi-jadian yang kurang waras bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"hey, Peter… kau sudah lama ingin punya peliharaan sejak tarantulamu terinjak oleh Thor saat usiamu tujuh tahun kan? Tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya karena aku takut kau akan menangis selama seminggu seperti waktu itu jika peliharaanmu mati. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan peliharaan baru untukmu dan tidak perlu khawatir dia akan mati kali ini. kabar buruknya adalah mungkin kita akan perlu kunjungan rutin ke peikiater jika ingin tetap waras." Kata Tony sambil menyikap rambut-rambut kecil yang menutupi keningnya. Tony tersenyum melihat Peter yang mengigau, meminta pancake blueberry dan Tony bukanlah ayah yang bisa menolak permintaan putranya.

"Halo Happy, bisa bawakan dua porsi pancake untuk sarapan besok? Ah, setelah kupikir lagi mungkin sebaiknya kau bawakan tiga porsi" kata Tony santai, tidak menyadari suaranya yang ceria nyaris membuat Happy dan Pepper terisak menyadari Tony mereka sudah kembali meski hanya sedikit.

.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Bersambung dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

.

Oke, yg mau bunuh Yuharu mana suaranyaaaa~?

XD

Oke….

Chap in ibis dibilang paling lama updatenya….

Iya…

Maafin…

Q.Q

Curhat dikit ya, jadi Yuha kena WB setelah nonton Civil War…. Hiks..hiks..hiks…

Udah gitu Yuha ada KKN(kuliah kerja nyata) di tempat yg hampir ga ada Koneksi, adapun tipis-tipis hingga tidak memungkinkan untuk update…. Begitu pulang dari KKN ternyata Yuha malah berakhir di rumah sakit…

Q.Q

Jadi yah… begitulah…sekali lg maaf yak….

Oh… dan selain itu Yuha jg lg ngerjain ff series laen: Any Day Now(promosi) #Plak  
Mungkin bakal keluar bareng chap 6 Don't Touch my son….  
silahkan baca buat yg minat, itu ff yg Cuma sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter selesai sepertinya…

Semoga…

btw, sekarang waktunya balesin review~  
makasih banget buat yg review ya~  
:D

.

Yamazaki Kairu

Makasih udah review

Maaf kalau bacanya belibet…. XD  
tp sayanganya flashback itu dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan cerita… jadi mohon bersabar, terimakasih udah mau baca~  
semoga chapter ini ga bikin bingung~  
:D

.

Graham Lecter

Makasih udah mau mampir ke lapak dede~  
iya, Tony kan emang orangnya suka diem-diiem bawa nuklir ke luar angkasa…

Diem-diem bayarin kerusakan new York….

Diem-diem aja orangnya… kan kata nabi jg:  
klo tangan kanan memberi, tangan kiri ga usah tau…. Sayangnya Steve malah salah paham….

Ditunggu review selanjutnya

.

J'TrimFle

Siapaaa?

Tony emang kerennn~

Makasih udah mau review~  
:*

.

TheColorsAquarius

Makasih, saya juga nulisnya sampe nangis karna ga ada ide… #plak  
yups, Steve blum tau… karna Peternya jg tiduran terus~  
itu bukan Tony yg membuntuti Steve, tapi Deadpool~  
:3  
makasih dukungannya~  
jangan lupa review ya~  
:D

.

Tatfeels

Makasih…. Saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya…  
semog WB saya cepet hilang~  
Steve sekarang jd antek Hydra(di komik marvel) jd entah kenapa makin ingin bikin dia jd jahat….

.

Guest

Ini udah update yak~  
:D  
cup, cup, cup… jangan nangis~  
.

Amandhadl

Alesannya udah dijawab yak~  
:3

Makasih udah review, silahkan terror saya klo ntar lama lg updatenya~  
XD

.

stvAlien

makasih~

iya ya….

Typonya tidak tertolong…. Maafkan…

Wah seneng banget klo ada yg mau ngebetain… tp takut merepotkan

Makasih udah review~  
:D

.

.

.

Okey~

Sekian dari sayaaaaa~

Buat yg udah baca, fav, follow dan terutama review makasih banget yak~  
I love you all~  
review kalian itu nyawa ff ini~  
so makasih banget, dan jangan takut buat komen ceritanya~  
saya ga gigit ko~  
:D

Oh dan kalau ada yang mau PM dan ngajak ngobrol, tukeran cerita, ngajak ngegosipato ngajak baper juga boleh banget~  
apalagi si aku orangnya seneng kalau ada temen ngobrol~

Jadi monggo di PM aja~  
:D  
akhir kata,  
see you next chap~

:*


	6. monster and addiction

Rate: saat ini masih T… semoga sampai akhir bakal tetep T….

Pairing : Stony, Stucky, SpideyPool  
Genre: family, bromance,sismance, boys love, shonen ai, hurt... author patah hati, dll...

Disclaimer :  
Mas Tony dan mas Steve saling memiliki~  
Semua chara di sini punya marvel~  
Saya Cuma minjem... tapi ga bilang...  
tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Yuharu dapet dari penulisan ff ini. Hanya keuntungan batin berbagi kegalauan bersama pecinta stony...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, beberapa adegan kekerasan dan baper...

Note: Disini Steve ama Tony udah nikah, tinggal di Tower bareng beberapa avenger lainnya. Mereka punya anak yg namanya Peter. Sekarang Peter kelas 2 smp dan dia bukan spiderman~ atau setidaknya belum…. Dia masih SMP.

Oh karena ada beberapa yg nanyain ini peter parker atau bukan...

Jawabannya iya, dia ini peter parker spiderman... tapi belum jadi spiderman... karna dia ga pernah digigit laba-laba dan yah nama belakangnya Stark-Rogers karena dia ga pernah jd Parker... rahasia kelahirannya seperti yang telah dijelaskan di chapter 3, jadi begitulah...

.

.

Special Thanks

Yup, special thanks diberikan kepada Lisette Lykouleon yang syudah mau jadi Beta buat chapter ini. Semoga buat chapter depan juga masih mau, amien... semoga dengan bantuan Lisette, ff ini bisa terus berlanjut dan tamat sebelum tahun depan dan kualitasnya makin meningkat.

Happy reading~  
:3

.

Xxx-(mari kita mulai Chapter 6)-xxX

.

Ada banyak orang yang tidak percaya akan kisah cinta. Lebih banyak lagi yang memimpikan kisah-kisah heroik dan romantis bagai dalam negri dongeng. Orang-orang itu memimpikan hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Mereka menanti dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada, sesuatu yang bukan milik mereka dan bukan untuk mereka. Tony tidak pernah mengharapkan cinta sejati dalam hidupnya, tidak juga berusaha mencari seseorang untuk mengisi posisi tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur Tony bahkan berharap dia tidak pernah menemukan orang yang disebut 'cinta sejati' untuk dirinya.

Membayangkan bahwa dirinya terjebak dengan seseorang seumur hidupnya membuat Tony ingin membunuh dirinya atau merubah otaknya menjadi sejenis komputer tanpa hati agar hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Oke, sejujurnya Tony memang selalu ingin mengantongi sebuah otak digital cadangan dengan atau tanpa cinta sejati. Tapi poin pentingnya adalah Tony Stark tidak ingin terjebak dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak seolah baru lari maraton keliling New York tiap kali menatap mata seseorang terutama dengan Arc reactor di dadanya detak jantung yang tidak stabil sama seperti panggilan cepat ke ponsel dewa kematian. Saat usia Tony 13 tahun Tony belajar bahwa ketika seseorang Jatuh cinta otaknya akan dibanjiri oleh dopamine seperti saat mengkonsumsi narkotik, lima tahun kemudian saat usia Tony 18 dia belajar bahwa narkotik bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dikonsumsi. Tony belajar setelah mengalami overdosis saat berkencan bersama beberapa gadis (atau pemuda? Entahlah...) dan membuatnya mengalami patah tulang setelah Rhody menghajarnya karna membuat lelaki itu hampir terkena serangan jantung saat menemukan Tony kejang dan hampir mati di asrama mereka.

Maka Tony memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan obat-obat itu dan menolak untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang karna jatuh cinta dan Narkotik memiliki efek yang sama. Tony akan mencari beberapa orang untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya, minum untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama satu malam dan selalu berakhir dengan hang over keesokan harinya. Tony kacau dan berantakan, secara fisik maupun mental, luar juga dalam dari lapisan kulit terluar hingga tiap DNA dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia bukan orang jahat yang akan menyeret seseorang dalam kekacauannya terutama jika orang itu adalah cinta sejatinya. Maka Tony mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan untuk memiliki pasangan dengan jangka waktu lebih dari satu malam. Takut-takut Tuhan (jika dia memang ada dan itu bukanlah Thor atau adiknya yang Jahat dan bertanduk) sedang ingin mempermainkannya seperti biasa dan mempertemukan Tony dengan orang yang disebut cinta sejatinya. Tony akan mengusir orang itu jauh-jauh dan membuat orang itu membencinya atau memberinya pulau pribadi di sebrang samudra sehingga dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Tony untuk kedua kalinya.

Tony tahu dirinya tidak berharga, dia belajar dari ayahnya. Howard tidak pernah menghargainya dan semua yang dibuatnya. Jika Tony gagal Howard akan membuatnya merasa sampah kertas yang bisa didaur ulang lebih berguna daripada Tony, jika Tony berhasil dia akan kecewa karna Tony tidak bisa melakukannya lebih cepat. Jika Tony tidak melakukan apapun? Well selamat datang di SMA berasrama dengan para pembuly berpengalaman militer saat usianya sepuluh tahun. Tony benci sekolah itu sehingga dia kabur dari penjara anak berkedok sekolah itu sampai 15 kali dalam seminggu pertama. Berhasil membuatnya dikeluarkan dua minggu kemudian, membuat Howard memukulinya dengan sabuk sampai Tony tidak bisa tidur terlentang selama sebulan. Sukses membuat Tony semakin menolak kemungkinan dirinya memiliki pasangan karena orang itu hanya akan menambah satu lagi alasan untuk Tony membunuh dirinya, seorang anak. Ayahnya bukan ayah yang baik, begitu juga ayah dari ayahnya, terus berlanjut hingga ke kakek dari kakeknya, seolah menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang brengsek adalah warisan genetik bersama dengan otak jenius keluarga Stark.

Tidak ada pasangan berarti tidak ada anak. Maka Tony membuat dirinya menjadi orang paling brengsek dan menyebalkan, dengan bumbu playboy dan semangkok besar keegoisan dan segudang penuh prilaku buruk yang tersebar di media, oh jangan lupakan kebiasaannya membuat 70% air ditubuhnya menjadi alkohol. Satu-satunya alasan orang-orang masih mendekatinya hanya otak jenius, uang, dan ketenaran satu malam yang akan didapat jika bisa bersama si Jenius yang terkenal Playbooy. Tony tidak keberatan, toh orang-orang itu tidak pernah menginginkan seorang Tony sebagai seorang pribadi untuk dicintai. Meski terkadang ada rasa iri yang tidak pernah diakui oleh seorang Tony Stark tiap melihat seseorang bisa begitu dicintai oleh orang lain tanpa perlu melemparkan uang atau kunci salah satu mobil sport seperti yang biasa dilakukan Tony. Tony tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu dicintai dan mencintai tanpa benar-benar melibatkan materi dalam hubungan mereka, berjalan di jembatan setipis 'hubungan' itu terlalu klise dan tidak masuk akal bagi Tony. Dalam hubungan seperti itu apa yang bisa didapat dan diberi tidak jelas batasnya, terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan tidak ada rumus pasti untuk menghitungnya.

Tony pernah mengarapkan suatu hubungan yang serius hanya sekali dalam hidupnya dan itu dengan wanita yang menjadi CEO Stark Industri hingga detik ini. Tony mengira wanita yang selama ini mampu bertahan menghadapi segala ego dan kegilaan seorang Tony Stark pastilah mampu menghadapi Tony. Sayangnya suatu hubungan tidak dapat diprediksi bahkan dengan semua rumus maupun perhitungan matematika dan tidak terpengaruh oleh hukum fisika sehingga Tony harus kembali kecewa saat Pepper memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Tony tidak menyalahkan Pepper tentunya, karna ini bukan salah Pepper, untungnya bukan salah Tony pula, hubungan mereka hanya tidak bisa berjalan dan tidak bisa pula dipaksakan. Hati manusia itu bagaikan misteri yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh ilmu pengetahuan, mungkin ada beberapa yanng dapat diprediksi dengan ilmu- ilmu kejiwaan tapi itu bukanlah ilmu pasti seperti matematika. Tidak peduli kau seorang dewa atau iblis, hati manusia tidak akan bisa dibelenggu dan dipaksa bergerak sesuai keinginanmu. Selalu ada keraguan, rasa tidak aman, ketidakteraturan dalam keteraturan, prasangka dan masih banyak emosi lain yang belum terkategorikan untuk membuat suatu hubungan hancur atau menghilang tanpa bekas, dilupakan dan tidak diinginkan.

Tony kemudian berhenti untuk memikirkan cinta sejatinya. Memilih menyibukkan diri untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang, entah itu sebagai seorang Tony Stark maupun sebagai Iron Man. Meski terkadang kata-kata Pepper masih terngiang direlung hatinya maupun dalam sel-sel otaknya bagaimana Pepper tidak punya harapan lagi untuk Tony dan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah tidak tertolong. Tony sendiri pun pada dasarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan hubungannya dengan Pepper atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadarinya sampai lima menit setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam hubungan romantis. Dan kemudian Tony kembali hancur sebelum dirinya benar-benar memproses apa yang terjadi. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk kembali menjadi teman dengan Pepper, tapi waktu yang mereka lalui dalam pembicaraan canggung dan dingin itu terbayar dengan keberadaan Pepper di dekatnya saat Tony membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya tetap berpijak di bumi. Keduanya sadar bahwa mereka lebih cocok sebagai sahabat, sebagai teman, sebagai sodara, tapi bukan kekasih.

Tony memutuskan untuk tidak pernah memiliki hubungan romantis dengan siapapun. Sayangnya takdir yang sedang bosan selalu mengajak Tuhan untuk mempermainkan Tony saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik biru Steve Rogers. Tony tahu getaran itu selalu ada di sana sejak detik pertama mata mereka bertemu, sayangnya Tony terlalu keras kepala dan kekanakan dan menganggap perasaan itu hanya angin lalu. Steve tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, dan ego Tony terlalu besar untuk mengakui cinta pada pandangan pertama karena itu tidak masuk akal. Sampai kemudian Peter muncul, memaksa keduanya terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas dalam jangka waktu yang tidak singkat sampai-sampai seluruh Avengers ingin menyeret keduanya ke KUA terdekat. Tanpa disadari Tony, Steve telah mendobrak pintu hatinya.

Tony tidak tahu kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya bisa begitu menakjubkan. Tony heran bagaimana bisa dia melewati tahun-tahun sebelumnya tanpa kehadiran Steve Rogers di sisinya. Membuat hal sesederhana hari esok jadi begitu menyenangkan bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya karena Tony tahu dia akan bertemu denga Steve saat dia terbangun. Tony sadar lubang-lubang hitam di hatinya mulai terisi cahaya-cahaya kecil yang didapatnya setip kali bersama Steve. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk memperjelas status hubungan mereka sebulan setelah ulang tahun kedua Peter. Hubungan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah komitmen antara rasa percaya dan kasih dalam ikatan pernikahan. Menyatukan Tony dengan dua orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia, membentuk sebuah keluarga untuknya, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak berani Tony impikan dalam hari-hari terbaiknya. Membuang kepercayaan bahwa seorang Tony Stark tidak pantas bahagia.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang bukanlah sesuatu yang seterang cahaya mentari, tidak semulus kulit apel, tidak juga selancar aliran sungai-sungai kecil di kanada. Selalu ada kerikil dan batu di jalan yang hubungan mereka jalani, selalu ada perdebatan dan ganggguan untuk keduanya. Bukan berarti mereka akan menyerah tentunya, karena keduanya akan menjaga punggung pasangannya dari bahaya sambil menggenggam tangan Peter, menjaganya tetap aman.

Steve pernah bilang kalau semua orang butuh keluarga. Tony tidak yakin dengan ucapan itu, kemudian Steve membuktikan ucapannya. Tony bisa merasakan berat Peter dalam gendongannya dan hangat tubuh Steve di punggungnya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Di saat-saat ketiganya bersamalah Tony merasa bahwa hidupnya sempurna. Tony bisa merasakan seluruh lubang dihatinya tertutup, tergantikan rasa sesak karena terlalu bahagia. Peter membuat keduanya bersama dan Steve memberikan keluarga untuk Tony, menghilangkan semua keraguan di kepala Tony.

Sayangnya semua tidak berlangsung lama. Steve pergi meninggalkan Tony untuk seseorang yang lain, Bucky. Tony tahu bahwa lelaki itu lebih dulu mengenal Steve, dialah yang ada di samping Steve saat super serum belum mengalir dalam tubuh pemuda dari Brooklyn. Lelaki itu juga yang mengusir para berandalan yang sering mengerjai Steve, dialah yang menemani Steve disaat asmanya kambuh sehingga Steve hanya bisa berbaring di kamarnya sepanjang hari. Tony tahu kalau dia orang yang sangat berarti bagi steve, sayangnya Tony juga tahu kalau dialah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Maria Stark mungkin tidak akan memenangkan award sebagai ibu terbaik di dunia, tapi dia adalah ibu terbaik yang mungkin dimiliki Tony. Maria lah yang mendekap Tony saat Howard bahkan tak ingin memandangnya, dialah wanita yang melindungi punggung Tony dari pecahan kaca saat botol minuman yang Howard lemparkan membentur dinding dibelakang Tony. Howard sendiri mungkin menyebalkan dan brengsek, tapi bukan berarti dia layak mati di tangan dingin seorang winter soldier. Steve tahu itu tapi dia memilih bungkam dan pergi meninggalkan Tony.

Tony ingin melupakan lelaki yang meninggalkannya, melanjutkan hidupnya dengan Peter. Sayangnya Peter saat itu hanya berumur sepuluh tahun dan dia merindukan ayahnya yang berambut pirang. Jika bukan karena air mata Peter mungkin Tony tidak akan pernah meminta seorang Steve Rogers untuk kembali pada keluarga kecil mereka yang perlahan retak. Steve tidak pernah mengatakan keberadaannya selama menghilang berbulan-bulan, tidak pernah pula dia memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Bucky. Keduanya menolak untuk membicarakan masalah diantara mereka, membiarkan luka dalam hubungan keduanya tetap menganga, perlahan membusuk dan menggerogoti hubungan mereka seolah tidak terjad apa-apa.

Peter tidak menyadari bahwa perlahan keutuhan dalam keluarganya direngut. Kini usianya lima belas dan hormon dalam tubuhnya memutuskan bahwa gadis pirang di kelas kimia lebih menarik daripada pertengkaran kedua ayahnya. Peter lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman di sekolahnya dari pada melihat tatapan dingin yang saling dilemparkan kedua ayahnya. Peter mencintai kedua ayahnya, tapi dia benci melihat keduanya berusaha membunuh satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Peter mengerti maksud di dalamnya. Tapi separah apapun pertengkaran keduanya Peter tidak pernah melihat keduanya menggunakan kekerasan dalam pertengkaran mereka. Hanya tatapan dan ucapan yang saling dilontarkan.

Maka saat malam itu Peter melihat Tony terbaring tak berdaya saat Steve nyaris membunuhnya maka tubuhnya bergerak sebelum otaknya benar-benar memproses kejadian dihadapannya, seketika menghempaskannya dalam kegelapan dan membawa keluarga kecil itu dalam kehancuran absolut. Steve tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya dan Tony tidak sanggup lagi bertahan. Kemudian seolah gembok yang dipakai Tony untuk mengunci semua mimpi buruknya ikut hancur bersama dengan menutupnya mata Peter, Tony kembali ditelan dalam kengerian masa lalu tak berujung. Mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu perahan kembali. Howard, MIT, Yinsen, Afgnistan, Obie, Paladium, New York, Ultron, Sokovia, detik-detik kematian Howard, Jeritan terakhir ibunya, Steve…

Steve...

Steve, rasanya menggelikan begitu menyadari orang yang membantunya lepas dari mimpi buruk kini menjadi kunci yang melepaskan kembali semua kengerian dalam diri Tony, membuat mimpi-mimpi buruk silih berganti mengisi kepalanya. Apa boleh buat karena inilah hidup bagi seorang Tony Stark, dia akan selalu berada di posisi memberi. Seharusnya Tony sadar untuk tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu dari orang lain. Karena apapun yang didapatnya dari orang lain bukalan pemberian, melainkan pinjaman yang bisa direnggut darinya begitu saja.

Termasuk keluarga yang Steve ciptakan untuknya.

.

Xxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)-xxX

.

Peter membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara piring yang terbanting. Matanya belum fokus tapi dipaksakannya untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, warna putih mendominasi dengan bayangan merah hitam yang sedang bergerak-gerak tidak jelas keluar ruangan melalui jendela. Geraman Daddynya yang kesal membuat Peter mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut, membuat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat terang yang sangat dikenalnya. "hei sunshine" kata Tony sambil tersenyum ke arah Peter, si remaja tersenyum lemah membalas senyuman lelaki di hadapannya.

Peter ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sayanganya hanya suara parau yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mengerti, Tony menyodorkan segelas air dan membantu putra satu-satunya itu minum. "dad..." bisik Peter perlahan, dia bisa melihat keadaan ayahnya juga tidak begitu baik. Perban masih terlihat menyembul di beberap bagian tubuhnya dan kantong mata yang hampir menyerupai panda terlihat jelas, membuat Peter tersadar bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi semuda yang ada dalam pikirannya maupun ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir Peter, membelai perlahan poni anaknya. Tapi Peter tahu kalau ayahnya hanya pura-pura, menghindari pembicaraan dengannya.

Peter ingin memaksa ayahnya bicara jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar. Tony tertawa mendengar suara perut putranya yang protes minta diisi kemudian menghangatkan pancake blueberry yang kata Tony dibawakan Happy. Tony mendekat dengan sepiring pancake blueberry dan semua jenis sirup yang bisa ditemukannya, membuat tangannya penuh. Tony meletakan piring itu di meja lipat yang menempel pada ranjang rumah sakit.

Peter menambahkan sirup maple dan beberapa potong buah segar di atas Pancakenya. Tony tersenyum melihat putranya yang beberapa hari ini hanya tertidur di ranjang sudah bisa makan dengan lahap. Beberapa hari ini putranya lebih sering tidur dan setengah sadar saat terbangun karena efek obat pereda nyeri dan obat tidur yang mengalir di dalam darahnya. Dokter memutuskan untuk mengurangi dosisnya kemarin dan sepertinya putranya sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"dad?" tanya Peter saat melihat ayahnya melamun. "kau mau?" tanya Peter sambil mengacungkan sepotong pancake yang menancap di garpu miliknya. Tony menggeleng dan menunjuk piring bekas sarapannya di meja kecil pinggir ranjang Peter. Peter mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya tapi matanya tidak beralih dari Tony.

"Aunty dan Unclemu bilang kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu." Kata Tony akhirnya saat menyadari Peter mulai menyiksa beberapa potong terakhir pancake di piringnya tanpa berusaha memakannya. Peter selalu melakukannya sejak berusia tiga tahun, mencabik dan memotong atau bahkan menggilas makanan di piringnya hingga tak berbentuk setiap akali merasa kesal tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tony tersenyum mengingat bayangan bocah bergigi ompong yang sedang menusuk sandwitch buatan Stevee dengan bibir cemberut. Ah...

"yes, aku... aku entahlah... aku hanya ingat pergi bermain bersama Harry dan MJ, lalu... entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kulakukan. Apa Harry dan MJ baik-baik saja? Apa kami menghancurkan gedung milik keluarga Harry?"

"what? Tidak, tentu tidak. Kau tidak menghancurkan apapun. Kenapa kau berpikir tiga anak yang baru menginjak masa remajanya tahun ini bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya diam-diam kan? Oh, dan temanmu baik-baik saja, mereka menitipkan salam karena kau tidur saat mereka berkunjung." kata Tony saat melihat wajah anaknya.

"no, no.. kami hanya menggunakan gedung tua yang sepertinya akan roboh. Tidak lebih, sungguh, aku bersumpah!" kata Peter yang tahu kalau ayahnya tidak terlalu suka Peter dekat dengan pewaris Osborn Industries. Peter berusaha menghindari tatapan curiga Tony, tidak sadar gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat garpuh dan pisau di piringnya jatuh.

Peter tanpa sadar berusaha mengambil garpuh dan pisau yang masih berdenting di lantai. Sayangnya kalah cepat oleh Tony yang sudah menggenggam kedua benda itu sekarang, "akan kuambilkan yang baru" kata Tony sambil berjalan kearah pantry kecil di sudut kamar. Peter hanya bisa menatap kepergian ayahnya dalam diam.

"dad…" Peter memanggil Tony perlahan, suaranya tercekat dan Tony segera tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan putranya.

"Pete? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Tony sambil mendekat ke ranjang Peter. Putraanya terlihat ragu dan ketakutan, ketakutan itu dengan cepat menular.

"kakiku… dad…. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku! KAKIKU TAK BISA DIGERAKAN!" Jerit Peter histeris begitu menyadari ada yang salah dengan kakinya.

"Shhh… tenang Peter… shhh… it's okay…." Bisik Tony sambil berusaha merangkul putranya, sayangnya belum sampai tangan Tony sudah ditepis putranya!

"tenang? KAKIKU TIDAK BISA DIGERAKAN DAD!" jerit Peter sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran, menjatuhkan piring dan tubuhnya sendiri ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Suara pecahan piring dan jeritan Tony yang memanggil namanya memenuhi kepala Peter. Kepalanya seolah berputar dan Peter tidak bisa merasakan udara di paru-parunya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras hingga Peter dapat mendengar gema tiap kali jantungnya berdetak. Perutnya kram dan mual seolah Peter baru menelan Cheese cake berisi bom dan sekarang bom itu sedang meledak dalam perutnya. Seluruh Tubuhnya terasa janggal dan fikirannya seolah pergi untuk liburan musim panas namun tidak akan kembali, terasa begitu jauh dan diluar jangkauan. Peter merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi dengan anehnya dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun di kakinya.

Tony berusaha menenangkan Peter, sayangnya tangan Tony sendiri bergetar. Kemudian Peter mulai menjerit, Tony memeluknya dan Peter berontak. Tony ingin ikut menjerit bersama Peter jika itu bisa meringankan sakit yang dirasakan Putranya. Peter tidak pernah menjerit sekeras ini bahkan waktu dia mematahkan tangannya saat bermain Skateboard. Tidak juga saat dirinya diculik dan disandra oleh orang-orang yang tidak ragu melukai wanita dan anak kecil. Peter selalu menolak untuk takut sejak usianya tujuh tahun dan seorang anak berambut pirang mengganggu sahabatnya, MJ. Peter adalah putra pahlawan super terkuat di bumi, dan dia menolak untuk mempermalukan ayahnya. Maka Peter selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan berani, terlepas dari tubuh kurus dan asmanya yang terkadang kambuh. Bukan karena tuntutan ayahnya, itu keputusan Peter.

Tony segera memanggil bantuan sementara dia masih memeluk Peter, "ada ap- DAMN STARK! Is he?" Clint yang sedang menunggu di luar akhirnya datang.

"SHUT UP BARTON! Panggilkan Bruce atau dokter atau siapapun!" teriak Tony pada Clint yang masih langsung pergi.

Tony melihat Putranya kesulitan bernafas dan sadar bahwa asma Peter kambuh karena panic attack. Pertama kalinya Tony merasa bahwa dia adalah makhluk paling tidak berguna di dunia ini karena tidak memilih kedokteran dan malah masuk MIT sesuai perintah ayahnya. "Peter, peter it's okay... I'm here..." Kata Tony sambil mengusap perlahan kepala Peter yang tidak terluka. Mata Tony menangkap bercak merah yang janggal dan menyadari bahwa bercak yang mulai menggenang itu berasal dari tangan Peter yang entah sejak kapan menggngam pecahan piring yang tadi terjatuh. "Shit... Peter, berikan pecahan itu..." kata Tony sambil berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman jari-jari Peter yang mulai berlumur darah.

"Dhh!" bibir Peter membuka dan mengatup seolah dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya desahan dan nafas yang tercekat lolos dari bibirnya. Tony masih berusaha melepaskan jemari Peter yang terlihat makin erat menggenggam pecahan piring itu, Tony tidak perduli jari-jarinya yang juga mulai meneteskan darah karenanya.

Rasanya bagaikan bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai segerombol tenaga medis datang memasuki kamar Peter. Sialnya kegaduhan itu entah bagaimana diartikan sebagai ancaman bagi Peter hingga remaja itu kembali mengamuk, menolak dipisahkan dengan Ayahnya. Tony berusaha menenangngkan anaknya, sialnya pecahan kaca di tangan Peter justru mengenai punggung tangan Tony. Seorang dokter mendekat sambil mengarahkan suntikan ke arah leher Peter, "Dhadd..." adalah kata-kata Peter sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"woah... tadi lebih menegangkan dari chitauri" kata Tony saat melihat putranya kembali di pindahkan ke atas ranjang sementara perawat lainya membersihkan sisa pecahan piring dan darah yan berceceran di lantai. "kalian melakukanya setiap hari?"

"tidak setiap hari dan sepertinya kami masih punya satu pekerjaan lagi" kata dokter yang sedang memeriksa Peter. "sepertinya tanganmu harus dijait juga Mr. Stark" kata Dokter yang kini mulai menjahit luka Peter.

"huh? Oh, right... apa dia akan baik- baik saja?" tanya Tony khawatir melihat tangan putranya dijahit.

"lukanya? Ya... dia akan sembuh. Suster Joe akan mengantarmu untuk dijahit" kata dokter itu. Tony ingin sekali menolak tapi darah di tangannya masih mengalir dan Tony tidak punya pilihan. Clint dan Natasha yang berdiri di ambang pintu mengangguk ke arahnya, Tony tahu mereka akan menjaga Peter.

.

Xxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)-xxX

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, meninggalkan bercak jingga di awan dan berbaur dengan langit yang birunya mulai menghitam. Di sebuah Kamar rumah sakit seorang remaja bernama Peter terbangun karena perutnya terasa lapar, kemudian ingatan akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ingatan bahwa kakinya tidak bisa digerakan tiba-tiba membuatnya mual, Peter kehilangan rasa lapar yang tadi membangunkannya. Dilihatnya tangan kirinya yang kini terbalut perban, bukan mimpi.

Peter coba menggerakkan kaki kanannya, tidak terjadi apapun. Dicobanya kaki kirinya, tak jauh beda dengan kaki kanannya. Peter tidak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya, berharap kalau semua hanya mimpi buruk yang terjadi karena dia lupa sikat gigi dan baca doa sebelum tidur. Peter tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya duduk di kursi roda dan berhenti bermain skate board dengan kedua sahabatnya. Peter tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya duduk di kursi sementara teman-temannya bermain basket, mengejar bis sekolah atau menari saat Prom. Sial, Peter bahkan belum pernah menari dengan seorang gadis! Wanita yang pernah menari dengannya hanya Aunt Tasha dan Aunty Pepper.

Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangannya untuk menutup jendela yang membiarkan angin memasuki kamar Peter, menerbangkan tirai hingga kain putih itu berkibar-kibar perlahan. Peter yakin angin-angin itu membawa juga debu masuk bersama udara dingin yang menggerogoti kulitnya karena Peter bisa merasakan debu-debu itu berkunjung ke matanya dan membuat kelenjar-kelenjar air matanya bekerja terlalu keras hingga kelopaknya tidak mampu menahan lagi cairan berlebih itu. Peter tidak menangis, salahkan debu-debu yang tak bisa dilihatnya! Semua salah debu karena tidak ada alasan lain sehingga seorang Peter Stark menangis.

Langit sudah gelap dan matahari tidak lagi menunjukan dirinya. Peter tidak pernah merasa lebih bersyukur karena tidak ada seseorang di sisinya, menolak menunjukan air mata di hadapan orang lain. Tugasnya adalah terlihat bahagi, bersemangat, lucu dan menyenangkan. Peter senang melemparkan lelucon-lelucon dalam situasi apapun, menjadikan dirinya sebagai _'badut'_ diantara orang-orang berseragam pahlawan super dan mencairkan ketegangan yang sering terjadi di dalam tower Avengers. Peter menikmati perannya karena dia sadar dia tidak punya otak sejenius ayahanya atau kekuatan sebesar pamannya yang hijau, tidak juga bisa menjadi mata-mata super seperti aunt Natasha, atau membidik tanpa meleset seperti uncle Clint, apalagi mengendalikan petir seperti godfathernya. Peter hanya akan berpura-pura polos dan tidak sensitif kemudian melemparkan beberapa lelucon hingga ketegangan di tower perlahan memudar.

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa banyak Peter berusaha menahan diri dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai bocah. Membiarkan orang-orang dewasa dengan kekuatan dan ego super besar itu memandang Peter seperti menatap anak kucing, tidak berdaya. Karna itulah peran Peter, dan hanya dialah yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, bahkan ayahnya sekali pun memandangnya sebagai bocah umur lima tahun yang takut petir, membuat Peter bingung harus frustasi karena semua orang menganggapnya lemah atau harus bangga dengan kemampuan actingnya. Peter tahu rahasia-rahasia tiap orang di Tower, tapi seperti kata orang jaman dahulu bahwa diam adalah emas, Peter memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Peter mengakui kalau itu tidak mudah, dan butuh lebih dari sekedar kesabaran dan kontrol emosi. Di tengah gelapnya malam saat kesendirian memeluknya, Peter akan duduk bersila di depan cermin di pojok kamarnya. Dia akan melihat pantulan dirinya hanya dengan cahaya bulan, dia akan melihat ke dalam dirinya melalui cermin itu dan bicara pada sisi lain dirinya yang selalu Peter kurung di dalam kepalanya. Unce Bruce pernah mengajarinya untuk meditasi dan mengendalikan diri, Peter diajari cara berkomunikasi dengan jiwanya, membebaskannya dari bunga tidur yang menghantuinya saat usia Peter tujuh tahun. Peter kemudian mulai berlatih teknik yang diajarkan Bruce dan membentuk kepribadian putra ideal, sebagai gantinya Peter akan memisahkan pikiran negatif dan emosinya kemudian memperhitungkan tindakan yang paling sesuai dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Semua orang akan melihat Peter sebagai anak yang cerdas dan ceria, bukan Jenius yang keras kepala dan seenaknya.

Sayangnya hal itu terkadang membuatnya stress dan kesulitan mengendalikan diri, untuk itulah Peter bicara pada dirinya yang lain. Peter tidak menyangka bahwa dengan melepaskan monster di dalam kepalanya justru memberikan ketenangan dan keberanian dalam hatinya, hal ini juga yang membuat Peter sadar betapa kuat Uncle Bruce yang bahkan memliki HULK di dalam dirinya. Peter memagari pikiran negatif dan pola pikirnya yang kelewat dewasa sebelum waktunya demi memainkan perannya sebagai anak _normal._ Peter tidak peduli asalkan bisa melihat ayahnya dan keluarganya senang, hal-hal lain akan Peter simpan sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa menemukan kondisinya saat ini membuat Peter tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Maka Peter membiarkan air matanya mengalir, tidak memperdulikan kekosongan ganjil dalam kepalanya. Peter lelah berpura-pura, jadi Peter biarkan emosinya bercampur menyia-nyiakan latihan bertahun-tahun yang dijalaninya. Kemudian isakan-isakan mulai terdengar dan disusul oleh suara raungan, Peter tidak tahu kalau suaranya akan terdengar seperti itu saat menangis dan anehnya ada rasa nyaman yang memenuhi dadanya. Peter tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka dan suaranya samar-samar terdengar di lorong yang sepi, bergema dikepala seorang Tony Stark yang kini terduduk sendirian di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin sementara punggungnya bersandar ke dinding yang memisahkannya dengan sang anak. Tony menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya saat bibirnya memantulkan suara isakan Peter.

.

Xxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)-xxX

.

Steve memukul samsak di hadapannya, tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengingat bahwa dia bahkan tidak diijinkan memasuki rumah sakit membuat Steve naik pitam dan memukul samsak di hadapannya hingga samsak itu terlontar ke seberang ruangan. Natasha sudah siap membanting Steve saat Clint datang dan membawa pemuda pirang itu kembali ke Avengers Tower, Steve awalnya menolak tapi kemudian Clint berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Maka Steve akhirnya mundur, tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apapun jika berdiam di gerbang rumah Sakit. Clint menceritakan jika kondisi Peter saat ini sedang tidak stabil dan keberadaan Steve mungkin hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Peter. Mendengarnya Steve naik pitam, menolak kalau keberadaannya akan memperburuk keadaan Peter.

Peter juga putranya dan Steve yakin kalau Peter juga membutuhkannya. Clint memberitahunya jika Peter hari ini mengamuk dan melukai dirinya sendiri, mendengarnya tentu saja Steve geram karena tidak bisa berada di sisi anaknya disaat Peter membutuhkannya. Steve sudah pernah kehilangan ayahnya saat perang, Steve juga kehilangan ibunya dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun melihat cahaya di mata ibunya meredup, Steve bahkan kehilangan Bucky sampai dua kali dan membuatnya menderita menjadi boneka pembunuh HYDRA, Steve kehilangan Peggy dan seluruh dunia yang dikenalnya dan terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali asing. Saat Steve terbangun orang-orang mengatakan kalau perangnya telah usai, bahwa mereka akhirnya menang. Steve bertanya apa saja kehilangan yang diterima bangsanya, tidak ada yang menjawab. Steve tahu, Steve merasakannya, Steve kehilangan segala yang dikenalnya, Steve kehilangan dunianya. Steve menolak untuk kehilangan lagi.

Steve selalu mendambakan sebuah keluarga. Berharap bisa memiliki satu atau dua orang anak dan seseorang yang bisa dipeluknya saat dunia terlalu dingin untuk hatinya. Peter dan Tony mungkin tidak seperti keluarga yang ingin dimilikinya di masa lalu. Tony bukan seorang wanita lembut dengan senyum hangat yang akan menyambutnya dengan aroma masakan dan sebuah peluka saat dia pulang kerja, Tony sebaliknya akan berlumuran oli dan kantong mata seperti panda setiap Steve pulang dari misi beberapa minggu karena tidak ada yang menyuruh Tony makan atau mandi. Maka kegiatan rutin Steve setiap pulang dari misi adalah mandi bersama si jenius dan bermesraan sambil melahap beberapa potong pizza dan berpelukan di sofa sambil menonton beberapa film dan menceritakan pengalaman masing- masing. Semua hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang pernah dimimpikan Steve tapi senyuman dan mata Tony lebih indah dari seluruh wanita yang pernah diimpikannya, tangan Tony yang digenggamnya lebih hangat dari gadis-gadis dalam mimpinya, ciuman Tony adalah hal yang terlalu luar biasa bahkan untuk bisa dimimpikannya dan yang terpenting adalah semua yang dialaminya dengan Tony adalah kenyataan. Tony bukan pasangan hidup yang diimpikannya, bukan impian yang menjadi nyata, Tony lebih baik dari semua impian-impian itu dijadikan satu dan lebih dari segalanya, Steve mencintainya.

Steve menyukai dan membenci seluruh yang ada pada Tony. Steve menyukai dengkuran kecil yang dihasilkan Tony, Steve menyukai saat bahunya mati rasa karena semalaman dijadikan bantal oleh Tony, Steve menyukai suara Tony yang mengerang di bawahnya, Steve menyukai saat-saat dimana tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan, Steve menyukai rambut-rambut halus di wajah Tony yang menggelitiknya setiap kali mereka berciuman, Steve menyukai setiap bagian tubuh Tony termasuk luka-luka di tubuhnya tetapi bagian yang paling dicintai Steve adalah sepasang manik coklat yang berpendar indah setiap kali menatap Steve. Sayangnya kilauan itu tidak secemerlang dahulu, selalu ada keraguan atau ketakutan yang bercampur amarah dan rasa cemburu juga rasa lelah dan muak. Steve membenci perubahan yang terjadi setelah kepulangannya dari membekukan sahabatnya di Wakanda. Mata itu tidak pernah lagi berkilau untuknya.

Steve tidak mengerti apa yang salah, Tony lah yang memintanya pulang. Tony hanya bertanya satu kali di mana keberadaan Bucky dan Steve menolak untuk memberitahunya. Tony bilang dia mengerti, tapi mata itu tidak pernah lagi memancarkan cemerlang yang dicintai Steve. Steve tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan hingga mata itu selalu menghancurkan hatinya setiap kali Steve memandangnya. Perlahan tanpa Steve sadari kebencian itu perlahan merambat dalam hatinya bersama rasa cinta yang dimilikinya. Steve selalu memperhatikan mata Tony dan berharap bisa melihat kerlip yang dicintainya, tapi setiap kali manik Tony berbinar ada rasa marah dan cemburu di sana karena binar itu bukan untuknya. Steve menolak untuk kehilangan Tony, dia sudah merasakan begitu banyak kehilangan. Maka akan Steve ambil semua yang bisa dimilikinya.

Jika Steve tidak bisa memiliki mata itu maka akan Steve ambil bagian lain yang tak akan bisa Tony perlihatkan selain kepadanya. Harus Steve akui membuat seorang Tony Stark menangis bukan hal yang mudah, tapi hasilnya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Membuatnya menjerit dan meringis lebih menyenangkan dari yang Steve bayangkan. Sejak Tony menolak untuk menciumnya Steve menjadi kreatif dan menemukan banyak cara lain untuk membuat bibir itu memerah, favorite Steve adalah menampar bibir ranum yang dirindukannya. Saat kulit-kulit tan itu tak bisa lagi ditandai dengan ciuman maka Steve biarkan kedua kepalan tangannnya menandai tubuh yang dicintainya, biru hitam dan ungu mewarnai tubuh itu, pasti akan lebih indah dengan merah menemani. Steve seorang seniman, tapi daripada kanvas dia lebih memilih tubuh Tony untuk diwarnai.

Mungkin semua kelakuan Steve terdengar tidak rasional tapi itulah cinta yang Steve mengerti setelah semua kegilaan yang dialaminya. Itulah bagaimana Steve mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada Tony, karna lelaki itu tidak lagi mau mendengar kata cinta dari Steve maupun semua kecupan sayang atau pelukan yang ditawarkan Steve, meninggalkan kegelapa dan lubang-lubang di hati seorang Captain America. Karena hanya itulah cinta yang Steve mengerti, yang tersisa untuknya.

"Steve?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Steve dari lamunannya. "mau temani aku menghabiskan ini?" tanya Clint sambil menunjukan dua piring besar berisi beberapa beberapa tumpuk Sanwitch di kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak lapar..." kata Steve dingin

"setelah dua hari ini hanya minum air? Aku kira super soldier sepertimu punya selera makan yang besar" kata Clint setengah bercanda sambil menyerahkan piring di tangan kanannya. Steve agak ragu tapi menerimanya.

"Clint... aku..." Steve tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada lelaki di hadapannya. "terima kasih" dan hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"yeah, kau harus berterima kasih karena sandwitch buatanku adalah yang paling enak di seluruh alam semesta" kata Clint memancing kekehan pelan dari Steve "aku juga punya anak Steve, aku tahu rasanya harus berpisah dengan mereka" kata Clint sambil mulai memakan Sandwitch miliknya. Tersenyum kecil saat Steve juga mulai ikut memakan sandwitch buatannya.

Steve sudah memutuskan, dia tidak akan melepaskan Peter dan Tony. Steve tidak perduli jika dia harus mematakhan tangan atau kaki Tony, dia akan mempertahankan keluarganya. Steve menolak takdir mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, tidak perduli meski dia harus melawan iblis atau bahkan Tuhan sekali pun.

.

Xxx-(Author lelah, boleh berenti nulis?)-xxX

.

Tony tidak menyedari suara langkah yang kian mendekat, tidak juga dia pedulikan si pemilik sepasang kaki jenjang penghasil suara-suara itu yang kini sudah berada tepat dihdapannya. Tony terlalu sibuk untuk perduli, otaknya bekerja berkali-kali lebih kencang berlari sekuat tenagga sambil berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya yang terkoyak. Tony tidak boleh berhenti dan terpaku, dia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, dia butuh rencana.

"Tony… " Panggil Natasha pelan.

"I'm fine" kata Tony saat menyadari wanita itu akan terus mengganggunya jika dia tidak menjawab.

"Ton-"

"I said I'M FUCKIN FINE!" Tony tersentak menyadari bahwa suaranya pasti terdengar hingga ke kamar Peter, "damn…."

Tony segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk wajahnya beberapa kali. Diketuknya pintu kamar Peter tiga kali dan segera masuk ke kamar tempat putranya dirawat tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dilihatnya gorden yang berkibar tertiup angin. Di atas ranjang Tony melihat Peter yang terbaring memunggunginya, berpura-pura tidur. Tony melangkahkan kakinya,menyalakan lampu dan menutup jendela di kamar itu kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Peter dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan penuh sayang.

"aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau bicara saat ini, tapi percayalah aku selalu menyayangimu Peter." Kata Tony sambil mengecup kepala putranya dan bangkit.

"dad..." pelan, begitu pelan sehingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh Tony jika saja dia tidak memperhatikan suara putranya

"yes Pete?" Tanya Tony perlahan sambil kembali duduk dan mengusap punggung anaknya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Peter. Tony bersyukur putranya tidak memandang langsung ke arahnya dan memutuskan untuk memunggungi Tony karena Tony tidak yakin dia bisa berbohong jika Peter menatapnya.

"kau pulang dari bermain, tower diserang dan _**monster**_ itu berhasil mengenaimu. " kata Tony yang menolak menceritakan kejadian seutuhnya, karena toh bagi Tony Steve adalah monster yang akan menghantui mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

"monster?" tanya Peter yang ingin mengetahui penyebab dibalik kelumpuhannya.

"percobaan dari perang dunia dua... kau tidak akan mau melihatnya, bentuknya sangat... euuhh... selain itu kami sudah mengatasinya..." kata Tony yang tidak ingin Peter mencari tahu terlalu banyak soal kejadian malam itu. "makluk itu kebetulan berpapasan denganmu dan menyerangmu."

"hm..." Peter hanya bergumam, tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan info lebih banyak dari ayahnya. Sejujurnya Peter masih kesal dan marah tapi begitu tahu yang mencelakainya adalah makhluk percobaan yang sepertinya lepas dari lab membuatnya sadar kalau dia hanya ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Makhluk-makhluk hasil percobaan memang sering kali mengamuk dan tidak terkendali jadi wajar kalau dia menyerang siapapun yang ditemuinya, apalagi mendengar makhluk itu sudah menjadi tikus lab sejak perang dunia dua. Peter enggan membayangkan rupa makhluk yang mungkin sudah berkali-kali dipotong, dibedah, dan kemudian disatukan kembali secara berulang kali dan terus menerus hingga dia berhasil melarikan diri malam itu. Lagipula Peter yakin makhluk itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh ayahnya.

"pete..."

"dad..."

Keduanya berbicara bersamaan kemudian berhenti, tidak ingin melanjutkan . "kau duluan Pete" kata Tony, kemudian dilihatnya putranya berbalik ke arahnya dan mendudukan dirinya agar bisa memandang Tony. Hati Tony rasanya hancur memandang sepasang manik putranya. Sudah begitu lama Tony tidak pernah melihat binar itu penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan hingga si jenius lupa bahwa mata putranya bisa menunjukan pandangan itu.

"kakiku... apa... apa kakiku..." Peter tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, menolak membayangkan kalau kakinya tidak bisa lagi berfungsi.

"what? No! Syarafmu memang terkena sedikit masalah, tapi kita sudah memperbaikinya, Bruce sudah memperbaikinya. Kamu akan baik-baik saja Pete, aku akan memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi lagi padamu." Kata Tony sambil memeluk putranya yang seolah akan menangis lagi. Tony tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakiti putranya yang berharga, hanya Peter lah satu-satunya hal berharga yang dimilikinya.

"ini tidak akan permanen?" tanya Peter memastikan, Tony bisa merasakan suara Peter yang masih bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"no, kau hanya perlu terapi, minum banyak susu juga makan banyak sayuran. Akan kusuruh DUM-E membuatkanmu Smoothie sayuran dan buah, Happy bisa membawakannya untukmu bersama beberapa pakaian baru "

"uugghh... Smoothie buatan DUM-E rasanya seperti oli" kata Peter mengingat rasa cairan hijau aneh yang sering dibuatkan robot itu untuk ayahnya. Tony terkejeh mendengar penolakan Peter.

"hey, itu bumbu rahasianya Peter" kata Tony sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata putranya yang kini tidak lagi kelam, "oh Pete, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi..." kata Tony sambil menatap putranya serius. Tony sejujurnya tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi dia tahu Peter anak yang cerdas, "kau kehilangan beberapa ingatamu..."

"huh? Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasa melupakan apapun selain penyerangan di Tower" kata Peter sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang dilupakannya. "oh... oh tidak... apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Jangan bilang kalau aku punya adik dan aku melupakannya? " Tanya Peter panik

"what?! Kenapa tida-tiba kau pikir kau punya adik?"

"aku selalu ingin seorang adik"

Dan keduanya terkekeh pelan sebelum meninggalkan kesunyian dalam balutan kehangatan. Tony merapatkan dirinya agar pundaknya bisa saling menempel dengan pundak Peter.

"Peter, kau ingat rumah kita di Malibu?"

"yeah, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana"

"bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita pergi ke sana? Karena sepertinya aku lupa soal tempat itu" kata Tony sambil berpura-pura mengingat.

"kurasa itu akan menyenangkan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Peter heran

"tower sedang diperbaiki karena serangan terakhir" bohong Tony, "selain itu sebentar lagi liburan musim panasmu akan dimulai, jadi yaay! It's win win!"

"Dad... " Peter tahu ada yang disembunyikan ayahnya.

"haah... ini untuk pengobatanmu Peter..." kata Tony jujur. Bruce bilang Peter dan Tony harus menenangkan pikiran dan memulai Terapi Peter secepatnya. Tony merasa tempat baru adalah hal terbaik untuk melakukannya karena jujur saja Tony bahkan tidak yakin bisa menginjakan kakinya di Tower dalam waktu dekat.

"tapi Dad, bagaimana jika ada musuh yang menyerang atau keadaan darurat?" Tanya Peter yang tidak ingin jadi penghambat ayahnya. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya Peter bahagia ayahnya memilih penyembuhannya dibandingkan pekerjaan sambilannya sebagai super hero.

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk cuti. Selain itu rasanya War Machine dan Iron Legion sudah cukup untuk menggantikanku" kata Tony berusaha menjelaskan. "selain itu tower saat ini tidak aman" kata Tony serius sambil menatap luka di tangan Peter. Peter menatap luka di tangannya dan ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya, ditatapnya tangan ayahnya yang kini dibalut perban karena ulahnya. Pereasaan bersalah karena kehilangan kontrol semudah itu dan membuat ayahnya terluka seolah menggerogotinya.

"aku mengerti" kata Peter menyetujui keputusan Ayahnya.

.

Xxx-(Author istirahat dulu ya)-xxX

.

Bruce menatap Natasha yang memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang dingin. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, tapi Bruce tahu wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu sedang kesal. Bruce tersenyum lembut kemudian bangkit dan membuat teh untuknya dan Natasha.

"apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" tanya Bruce sambil menyerahkan mug berisi teh herbal buatannya ke arah Natasha. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, menikmati rasa hangat yang menyebar ke tangannya.

"nothing..." kata Natasha sambil menyesap teh miliknya.

"dan kau kesal karena dia tidak melakukan apapun?" tanya Bruce sambil ikut duduk di samping Natasha, membiarkan lutut mereka saling bersentuhan.

"kau tahu apa maksudku Bruce" Kata Natasha sambil meletakan mug miliknya yang isinya kini tinggal setengah. Natasha memandang Bruce, "kita semua tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja dan seseorang harus menghentikannya..."

Bruce menarik nafas dalam, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dan Natasha membicarakan masalah ini. "kita sudah sering membicarakan ini..." Bruce mengingatkan.

"ini alasanku tidak merekomendasikan Tony..." kata Natasha sambil mengingat saat-saat dia menyamar sebagai pegawai di Stark Industry. "dia punya PTSD yang tidak pernah diobati sejak Afganistan dan kecenderungan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri..."

"dan kebiasaan menolak bantuan" tambah Bruce. "kita tidak bisa menolong orang yang tidak menginginkannya..." Bruce segera meletakan mug miliknya di samping mug Natasha. Natasha bisa melihat sedikit retakan di mug milik Bruce, "andai saja dia mau bicara saat dia memutuhkan bantuan kita, tapi tidak! Karena dia adalah TONY FUCKIN STARK!" bentak Bruce pada dinding di hadapannya.

Natasha melihat kilat hijau di sana, maka digenggamnya tangan Bruce lembut. Diusapnya punggung lelaki itu, "yah, kadang melihat tingkahnya membuatku frustasi." Kata Natasha lembut. Dibawanya tangann Bruce mendekat, kemudian diciumnya tangan lelaki itu sayang. Natasha tersenyum puas begitu melihat kilat hijau di mata Bruce perlahan menghilang, "itulah tugas kita, kita harus mengawasinya sebelum dia mengacaukan sesuatu."

"yah, aku tidak mau kejadian Ultron terulang lagi." Kata Bruce yang punya peranan cukup besar karena membantu Tony menciptakan monster itu. Bruce masih bisa merasakan penyesalan amarah dan rasa malu setiap mengingat kejadian itu meski sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati.

BRAKH!

Natasha dan Bruce segera dalam posisi siaga begitu pintu didobrak terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Tony yang hampir menjerit karena nyaris diserang pisau di tangan Natasha.

"oh, oops... aku salah timing sepertinya... sorry..." kata Tony sambil menjauhkan pisau yang diarahkan padanya.

"pintunya bahkan tidak dikunci Stark" kata Natasha dingin. Dimasukannya pisau itu ke saku di balik jaket miliknya, "kau beruntung pisau ini belum menembus tengkorakmu"

"uh, yeah sorry... btw, kita akan berangkat ke Malibu besok jadi siapkan baju renang kalian okey, good... sekarang aku akan pergi, bye~" kata Tony sambil lalu, meninggalkan keduanya dan kembali ke kamar Peter.

"yah... sepertinya kita terlambat, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tapi semoga bukan hal yang bisa memicu perang dunia ketiga" kata Bruce yang tahu kalau Tony sedang memulai kebodohan atau kegilaannya dan menyeret Bruce ke dalamnya.

Natasha hanya mendengus, "jadi?" tanya wanita Rusia itu.

"jadi?" tanya Bruce bingung.

"warna apa yang menurutmu cocok untuk bikini ku?" Tanya Natasha dengan senyum menggoda. Natasha menatap wajah Bruce yang mulai berubah warna, tapi bukannya hijau wajah itu kini memerah seperti apel. Natasha selalu menyukai buah ranum berwarna merah itu dan melihat dirinya berhasil membuat wajah Bruce kini bersemu dengan warna yang nyaris identik menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Natasha. Ide Tony untuk liburan ke Malibu sepertinya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

.

XXXXXxxxxxx-(Bersambung dulu ya)- xxxxxxXXXXX

.

Hhhhhuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Akhhirnya bisa Update juga... maafkan telat pake sangat...

Dan yeah, Yuha lumayan suka pairing BruceTasha... meski sebenernya lebih doyang ClintTasha... tapi apa boleh buat, OTP karam di Age of Ultron... tapi ga papa, Bruce+Tasha itu kalau punya anak ntar anaknya jadi kaya Princess Fiona di SHREK! YAAY! #dibunuh Natasha + Dipukul HULK#

Dan yaps, chapter ini memunculkan sisi lain Cap dan Peter! Terus Yuha ngebayangin kalau Steve di sini itu kaya Steve di comic Captain America: Steve Rogers #1...

HAIL HYDRAAAAA! #Plak!

So yeah, lagi galau apa mau di bikin full darkSteve atau ngga... hm... agak melenceng dari rencana awal cerita sih... tapi pengen liat Steve ato Tony mati.../woooiii...

Oh dan karena sepertinya banyak yang tertarik soal hubungan Deadpool sama Peter, sebenernya kejadian Deadpool nembak Peter itu beneran ada di komiknya... dan ya, nembaknya bukan pake bunga dan ucapan "mau ga jadi pacar aku" tapi nembak literally nembak pake pistol dan Peternya emang beneran mati. Dan yah, Deadpool nembak Peter tanpa tahu kalau Peter itu Spiderman padahal malemnya keduanya baru selese nge'date...

Bedanya kalau Deadpool di komik itu udah nikah ama Shiklah dan Deadpool berhasil menghidupkan kembali Peter. Kalau di FF Yuha, Deadpool ga berhasil ngehidupin lagi Peter dan dia belum nikah sama Shiklah. Jadi tenang, Peter ga ngerebut Suami orang kok, hehehehehe...

Oke, kayanya cukup...

Sekali lagi maafkan keterlambatan ini, namun KKN tahap 2 dan revisi proposal itu diluar dugaan cukup memakan waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran...

makanya Chapter ini jadinya lumayan panjang, semoga bisa menebus keterlambatan Yuha. Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, dan follow. Semoga suatu saat bisa ikut Review juga.

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau menyempatkan diri buat Review, karena review itu tenaga dan jiwa buat fanfic Yuha. Bisa dibilang Review itu kaya gaji buat Yuha biar tambah semangat nulisnya sekaligus cermin biar Yuha tau kualitas tulisan Yuha meningkat atau malah turun. Jadi please buat yang baca bagilah pikiran dan perasaan kalian setelah baca ff ini.

Oke, sekian dari Yuha, sekarang waktunya balesin Review  
:D

XXXxxx-( Oke, kita balesin review dulu yaaa~)- xxxXXX

Lisette Lykouleon

emang apa bedanya ibu peri sama shinigami? :3 ? Tony ga sengaja ko ngejatuhin pedangnya! #ngitung uang dari Tony# iya nih beb, bantuin beta-in chap2 sebelomnyaaa~

XD

Btw, makasih udah baca dan review dan jadi Beta, I love you beb~

:*

.

.

.

StarkPeterPark

MAAFIN BIKIN BAPER!

MAKASIH UDAH REVIEEWWW~

hehehehehehehe... Maaf updatenya lama... sering2 mampir dan teror si aku aja... biar sadar ada yang nunguin...

Sekali lg makasih udah review~

.

.

.

Amandhadl

Iya... maafkan lama... tapi ga akan hiatus ko... semoga bisa update 2 minggu sekali lagi...  
makasih udah review

.

.

TheColorsAquarius

Makasih karena selalu setia mereview, terharu deh ceritanya diperhatiin sampe segininya :*

Dan maafkan atas Typo yang tak lekang oleh waktu...

Soal Steve... sudah mulai dibuka sedikit-sedikit ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Yeah, Nick juga bersikap Netral dan ga mau terlalu ikut campur soal masalah pasutri Avengers, tapi kalau ada yang tahu Tony dari kecil orang itu pastilah Nick karena dia sempet ada di bawah Howard dulu.

Makasih karna dibilang mirip sama Tony, jadi pengen malu hehehehehe... iya, Tony itu sering dianggap pengacau sama hampir semua orang... padahal udah jelas dia itu ngalamin PTDS tapi entah kenapa orang-orang seakan ga perduli atau ga mau tau... udah gitu meski Tony udah ngasih segalanya tetep aja orang-orang nganggep itu hal yang wajar dan emang tugas dia buat ngasih makan, tempat tinggal, semua kebutuhan Avengers bahkan dia juga yang harus bayar setiap kerusakan yang bukan tanggung jawab dia... kadang-kadang aku takut kalau Stark Industry bakal bangkrut gara-gara uangnya abis buat ganti rugi... kerusakan di Airport pas civil war juga pasti Tony yang bayar deh...

Dan soal cerita Deadpool, yups emang sempet bikin aku nangis pas baca komiknya dan liat Peter tergeletak setelah dibunuh Deadpool...

.

That x

Udah laanjuuutttt!

Lololololol...

Makasih udah review :D

XXXxxx-( Oke,udah semua kan)- xxxXXX

Sip, sekian Chapter 6...

Semoga chapter 7 bisa segera update juga, semoga Yuha ga terlalu galau dan bisa nulis tanpa Typo... Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah Review, aku cinta kalian~


End file.
